Noppera-Bo
by Le Poussin Fou2.0
Summary: Dans le feu de la bataille alors que les corps se brises et se déchirent, la créature est là. Elle observe, impuissante, la cruauté des hommes. Mais lorsque l'homme lave, le ténébreux, franchit la dernière barrière, elle agit. Enfin, elle devient le héros de l'histoire.
1. Préambule

PROLOGUE

L'immense bâtiment fend les flots noirs alors que la lune énorme et ronde reflète sur le pont du navire les ombres de la nuit. Tout en haut de la vigie les hommes guettent, à l'affût, protégeant le sommeil de leurs frères.

Le calme règne, moite et lourd, alors que la brume prend doucement possession du navire. Ennemie invincible et fourbe. Vigilance est le maître mot, car dans les eaux hostiles du nouveau monde, l'ennemi est partout, prêt à surgir à la moindre négligence.

Tous sont sur le qui-vive, prêts à donner l'alerte. Pourtant, personne ne semble voir la petite embarcation qui file rapidement et sans un bruit vers le géant des mers.

La petite chaloupe poursuit sa route jusqu'à la coque du bateau auquel elle se colle, silencieusement. Un petit harpon perce dans le bois un trou qui passera surement pour de l'usure. Une silhouette s'extirpe du canot inconnu et grimpe le long de la coque, jusqu'au bastingage, avec l'agilité et la rapidité de l'habitude. La forme sombre se glisse sur le pont avant de se fondre dans la brume, se soustrayant à la vigilance des hommes de garde.

Il est si simple de s'infiltrer sur ce navire, la silhouette peine à retenir son sourire victorieux.

Rapidement, elle se faufile jusqu'à la porte qui mène aux ponts inférieurs. Devant, elle se trouve un enchevêtrement de couloirs, éclairés par les lampes à huile qui tanguent lentement, sous le roulis des vagues. La forme file, progressant avec aisance dans le labyrinthe, presque trop rapidement pour qu'il lui soit inconnus.

Elle s'enfonce dans les méandres du navire, glissant vers sa destination. Plus que quelques couloirs.

La silhouette s'arrête subitement, quelqu'un approche. Elle se plaque au mur, effaçant le bruit de sa respiration et la fluctuation de son énergie vitale. L'inconnue se concentre, c'est elle ou lui. L'autre est presque sur sa position, ce n'est qu'une question de seconde. Elle prend une grande inspiration.

« Marco ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Le commandant de la deuxième division reprend son souffle et les quelques flammes qui lèchent ses poings disparaissent lentement. Le premier commandant répond.

« Désolé. Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Le plus jeune le regarde abasourdi.

« Tu ne m'avais pas vu ?! »

L'autre se rend compte de son erreur, il se reprend rapidement.

« J'allais voir père. J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire. »

L'autre reste dubitatif quelques secondes avant de retrouver son sourire crétin et de répondre.

« Ah, t'inquiète. Au fait, sympa le style ninja ! J'espère pour toi que Tatch ne te verra pas comme ça sinon il va te charrier pendant longtemps ! »

Le bras droit hoche la tête froidement avant de reprendre sa route, surprenant le plus jeune qui reprend tout de même son chemin. Il ne voit pas le sourire victorieux qu'arbore son supérieur.

Ace poursuit sa route dans les méandres du Moby Dick, réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce que Marco peut bien faire dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit, habillé en ninja. Si sa avait été Tatch ou Haruta il aurait compris mais Marco... Il marche vers sa cabine, avant il sursauter violemment, surpris par la porte de la cabine du premier commandant qui s'ouvre avec fracas. Marco qui en sort rapidement tombe sur le jeune commandant plus surpris que jamais.

« Marco ? Je croyais que tu allais voir Père ! Comment tu as fait pour revenir ici et te changer aussi vite ?! »

Le grand homme blond le regarde quelques instants, les yeux cernés et les sourcils froncés.

« De quoi tu parles Ace ? Je ne suis jamais allé voir Père. »

« Je te jure que je viens de te croiser dans le couloir en revenant du garde-manger ! »

Le phénix ne s'attarde pas sur le crime avoué par son commandant, au lieu de ça il se concentre sur la situation pour le moins étrange. S'il est ici et qu'un autre lui se dirige actuellement vers la chambre du capitaine, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de prononcer d'une même voix.

« Il y a un intrus abord. »

« Ace, réveille les commandants et déclenche l'alarme. Je vais à la chambre de Père. »

« D'accord, fais attention. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il était toi, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. »

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, fonçant chacun dans une direction différente. Qui que soit cet inconnu, il n'allait pas faire long feu.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Indésirable

**CHAPITRE 1**

C'est la cohue sur le navire, il n'y a aucune trace de l'intrus malgré le fait que sa barque se trouve toujours accrochée au bateau. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose, il est toujours à bord. Les esprits s'échauffent, lentement. Ce cache-cache ne ravit personne, surtout quand la force et les intentions de l'ennemi sont inconnus.

Marco marche rapidement jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine, endroit où l'on a perdu la trace du gêneur. Une fois à l'intersection indiqué par Ace, il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur la trace de l'énergie de l'inconnue. Il est d'abord surpris de ne rien ressentir, il trouve sans mal l'énergie d'Ace mais aucune trace de son interlocuteur. Il n'a jamais croisé personne capable de faire complètement disparaître son énergie. Il se concentre d'autant plus, et parvient à capter un très faible filet d'énergie qui chemine tout droit jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine.

Père.

Le sang de Marco ne fait qu'un tour, il se précipite vers la porte qu'il défonce presque et s'arrête net, stupéfait.

Sa copie conforme, trait pour trait, se trouve penchée sur le corps de son père, trafiquant les câbles de ses machines de soin. Sans réfléchir plus, il se jette sur l'inconnu. Ils roulent au sol dans une lutte sans merci, renversant les appareils médicaux et alertant les pirates se trouvant à proximité. Rapidement, l'un des deux Marco prend le dessus. Les pirates se massent autour d'eux, sans oser intervenir, de peur de blesser le vrai Marco.

Finalement, celui ayant pris le dessus donne un violent coup dans la mâchoire de l'autre, faisant gicler le sang. Le vrai Marco ne peut pas saigner à cause d'un simple coup, son fruit l'en préserve. L'imposteur est démasqué. Le commandant de la première division enroule ses doigts autour du coup de l'inconnu et crache sombrement.

« Qui es-tu ?! »

L'autre lui sourit narquoisement, dévoilant ses dents ensanglantées et le commandant frappe de nouveau son visage. Il s'apprête à reposer la question un peu plus violemment, quand la voix lourde et puissante du capitaine gronde dans la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Marco se redresse, entraînant avec lui le corps de son double pour faire face au capitaine. Les pirates qui n'avaient pas encore aperçu le visage de l'indésirable s'exclament devant la parfaite similitude entre les deux hommes. Un murmure réprobateur court dans l'assemblée. Avant que le commandant n'ait pu prendre la parole pour répondre au capitaine, l'autre surprend tout le monde en levant la main pour saluer le capitaine et prend la parole :

« Salut le vieux ! »

Le commandant se tourne vers celui qu'il tient toujours, les sourcils levés hauts sur son front avant de se tourner vers son père, dont le rire caractéristique résonne dans la pièce.

« Marco ! Lâche donc la gamine ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là morveuse ? Tu ne devais pas repasser avant plusieurs mois. »

Le blond lâche le cou de sa victime, qui fait quelques pas en arrière en se massant sa nuque et en époussetant ses vêtements. Puis, mouvement de surprise général quand le corps du copieur commence à se contorsionner et à rapetisser. Ses cheveux jusque là blond et court se mettent à pousser, changeant de couleur et la silhouette du phénix adopta des formes féminines.

Finalement, quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme brune se trouvait à la place du faux commandant. Elle inspecte ses vêtements et soupire, déçue, en les voyant déformés. Enfin, elle relève la tête et sourit narquoisement aux hommes qui la regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière avant de se concentrer sur le capitaine.

« Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas attendre. »

Son regard se fit soudainement lasse et beaucoup plus âgé, ce qui n'échappa pas au bras droit de l'homme le plus puissant du monde. Il croisa le regard de Namur qui hocha la tête de concert.

Barbe Blanche acquiesce et se racle la gorge, en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à quelques pas de son lit, toujours relié à son harnachement médical. Une fois cela fait, la jeune femme vint prendre place à ses côtés, assise sur le grand tapis persan. Le géant sorti une bouteille de sous son siège et commença à remplir deux grandes coupes avant d'en tendre une à la jeune femme qui le remercie. Il chasse d'un geste de la main les infirmières occupées à essayer de lui retirer la bouteille.

Finalement il lance un regard plein de questions à la demoiselle, qui hoche négativement la tête. Le vieil homme soupire et se tourne vers ses fils, encore amassés dans la pièce.

« Mes enfants, vous pouvez retourner dormir. La situation est sous contrôle et il ne m'arrivera rien cette nuit. »

Ace, qui jusque-là était resté dans un coin, silencieux, fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Mais père ! Cette fille s'est introduite sur le bateau ! On ne sait rien d'elle ! »

Murmure d'assentiment général parmi les hommes. Barbe Blanche reprend, un peu plus dure.

« Ace, la gamine nous apporte plus d'aide que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. »

Le jeune commandant rechigne un peu mais finalement suit ses frères hors de la cabine. Bientôt il ne resta plus que la jeune femme, le capitaine et le premier commandant.

« Toi aussi, Marco. »

Le blond grince des dents et passe une main dans ses cheveux courts avant de quitter la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le commandant s'appuie contre le mur du couloir, juste à côté du second commandant, visiblement grognon à l'idée de s'être fait jeter de la chambre du capitaine. Ils attendirent jusqu'au petit matin, rejoints au fur et à mesure par le reste des commandants. Quand le soleil finit par se lever, les seize se trouvaient dans le couloir, attendant des nouvelles.

Finalement le pirate légendaire finit par sortir, poussant devant lui la jeune femme qui bailla fortement. Le vieil homme lui jette un regard contrit mais elle chasse sa fatigue d'un sourire et ils se tournèrent vers les commandants.

« Mes fils, je sais que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions, mais je vous propose d'aller déjeuner et de laisser notre jeune amie reprendre des forces avant d'avoir cette discussion. »

Les hommes acquiescent à contre cœur, et l'on conduisit la jeune femme à une cabine libre. Durant le déjeuner, les visages restèrent fermés. Avoir au sein de leur navire une personne inconnue s'étant jouée d'eux la veille pèse sur le moral des pirates et cela peina profondément le capitaine.

Peu avant midi, alors que le pont grouille d'homme vaquant à leurs occupations, la jeune femme sort de nouveau, s'attirant les regards de tous. Vista, occupé à s'entraîner avec quelques hommes, lui propose galamment de la guider jusqu'à la salle de réunion pendant que l'on fit chercher les autres commandants. Elle hoche la tête et le suivit sans un mot dans les entrailles du navire.

Lorsqu'elle entre dans la salle des commandants, la jeune femme est étonnée de trouver une immense table rectangulaire, entourée de seize sièges de différentes tailles de chaque côté et un immense trône au bout de la table.

Vraiment impressionnant.

Elle prend place sur le siège qui lui a été dévolu à l'autre de la table et regarde les seize prendre place selon le numéro de leurs flottes. Finalement le capitaine, dernier à rentrer dans la salle, lui sourit gentiment avant de prendre place à son tour. Complétant l'assemblée.

Après quelques secondes de silence le vieil homme l'enjoint d'un geste de la main à débuter son récit. Elle inspire lentement, pas spécialement heureuse d'avoir à parler.

« Je suis une mercenaire. »

Elle regarde amusée la totalité des hommes se tendre en se jetant des regards consternés.

« Je voyage sur toutes les mers pour récolter des informations et les revendre. Et depuis quelques années, je vends une partie de ces informations à votre capitaine. »

C'est Ace, qui le premier, attaque et brise le silence lourd qui pèse lourdement sur la salle.

« Comment as-tu fais pour prendre l'apparence de Marco cette nuit ?! »

La question qui brûle les lèvres de tous. Elle sourit, carnassière.

« Dans ma famille nous exerçons ce métier de génération en génération. »

« Viens en aux faits ! »

« Minute l'enflammé, laisse-moi parler. »

Le garçon se renfrogne sous le rire de Tatch.

« Je disais donc, nous sommes des mercenaires, et des mercenaires de talent si je peux me permettre, c'est parce que nous avons une particularité. »

Elle laisse le silence planer, trop contente de la pression qu'elle sent peser dans la pièce. Juste avant que le plus jeune des commandants n'éclate de nouveau elle reprend la parole.

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait humains. »

Elle sent les regards dubitatifs et perdus des commandants. Finalement, c'est le plus jeune, encore, qui prend la parole.

« Je te jure que si tu te fous de nous... »

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, Portgas, calme tes flammèche et ouvre tes oreilles. »

Nouveau rire mal retenu du quatrième commandant, elle soupire et reprend la parole.

« Je n'ai jamais mangé de fruit du démon et je n'en ai pas besoin parce que mon don, si l'on peut l'appeler comme ça, est héréditaire. »

Elle capte le regard de Marco auquel elle lance un sourire énigmatique alors que les traits de son visage deviennent ceux du commandant et que des exclamations éclatent. Elle se laisse glisser dans le fond de sa chaise et reprend ses explications.

« Je suis ce que l'on nomme un Noppera-Bo, un changeur de visage. »


	3. Chapitre 2 - Héroïques Intentions

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche s'adosse au bastingage en soupirant lourdement. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs à son goût et ferme les yeux, profitant de l'éclat du soleil sur sa peau bronzée.

Eh dire que cette réunion leur a fait manquer le repas. Il soupire encore, lourdement, et ouvre un œil pour regarder leur visiteur inopportun qui quitte le navire aussi rapidement qu'il y est arrivé.

Il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée que cette femme, qui a revêtue l'apparence d'un homme pour disparaître, est une personne de confiance. Il n'aime, à l'origine pas beaucoup les mercenaires et encore moins quand ceux-ci sont capables de changer d'apparence à volonté.

Il ne pourra jamais faire totalement confiance à une personne qui n'a pas qu'un visage.

Malgré tout, il doit bien reconnaître que sa capacité est rare et sans aucun doute très utile pour leur équipage. Il comprend le choix de son père, même s'il ne l'approuve pas. Enfin, d'ici qu'ils aient à recroiser cette curiosité... Il a cru comprendre que sauf information urgente, elle ne remettra pas les pieds sur le Moby Dick avant un an.

Il soupire encore une fois et s'étire longuement, avant de se gratter la fesse et de se diriger vers les cuisines. Il a un repas à rattraper et Tatch n'a pas encore regagné son poste. Il s'enfonce dans les couloirs sombres, loin d'imaginer la tempête qui guette à l'horizon.

.

.

.

Elle se laisse glisser le long de la corde que les matelots ont tendu pour elle. Quand ses pieds touchent le sol de sa petite chaloupe, elle peine d'abord à ne pas tomber, déséquilibrée par le poids de sa nouvelle enveloppe, un pécheur d'East bleu. Puis une fois de nouveau solitaire, elle soupir de soulagement.

Elle n'est pas à l'aise sur cet immense navire. Trop de visibilité, aucune discrétion. Elle n'est pas le genre de personne à se faire remarquer. Elle ne prend jamais l'apparence de personnes célèbres, elle ne fait jamais d'esclandre. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas de prime à son nom. Elle s'assied dans le canot et s'apprête à allumer le petit moteur à combustion, elle se demande vaguement si l'allumette pourrait lui faire faire des économies de combustible avant de se rétracter, quand la voix du commandant de la quatrième division résonne depuis le pont du bateau.

« Peut-on connaitre ton nom, jolie demoiselle ? »

Elle relève la tête et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis belle ? »

Elle rit devant la confusion de l'homme qui met quelques minutes à comprendre. Alors que son embarcation s'éloigne, elle salue les hommes avant de crier :

« Mais si tu veux ! Tu peux m'appeler Jean ! »

Jusqu'à ce que le navire ait complètement disparu de sa ligne de mire, elle reste sur ses gardes, veillant à ce qu'aucun bateau ne puisse la voir. Si l'on venait à apprendre qu'elle marchande avec Barbe Blanche, elle perdrait un paquet de clients. Notamment dans la marine par exemple.

Une fois sûre d'être seule sur des kilomètres à la ronde, elle change une nouvelle fois d'apparence pour celle d'un jeune esclave croisé à Sabaody. Elle adapte sa tenue et s'allonge dans la barque, pilotant du bout du pied. Elle croise ses bras derrière sa tête et résume mentalement les douze dernières heures.

Elle a atteint le Moby Dick sans problème, veillant à rester cacher sous le couvert de la brume. Puis, elle a cheminée dans les couloirs discrètement pour finalement croisé Portgas D Ace, ce crétin a dû croiser le vrai Marco juste après elle.

Elle a fait une erreur, elle aurait dû prendre l'apparence d'un matelot lambda. Finalement, elle a fini par devoir expliquer sa particularité, et Dieu sait comme il est dur d'expliquer qu'on est un changeur de forme.

Elle n'aime pas du tout le fait que ce vieillard l'ait contraint à dévoiler ses origines. Plus le nombre de personne au courant augmente, plus les risques de dévoiler son existence au monde entier grandit. Et ça, le vieux pirate l'a compris, il l'a donc piégée, la liant elle et le secret de son existence à son équipage.

Avoir un don comme le sien est un don autant qu'une malédiction. Beaucoup d'organisations, les marines, les pirates, les révolutionnaires, tous paieraient très cher pour avoir une infiltrer capable de prendre le visage de n'importe quel être humain. C'est pour cette raison que sa famille et elle ont toujours préféré rester dans l'ombre des grands moments du monde moderne.

Elle soupire encore, elle n'a que ça à faire pour l'instant, et s'empare de son fidèle carnet de note. Elle inscrit dans ce carnet, sous forme de code, toutes les informations qu'elle glane à travers le monde. Ce petit carnet est son arme la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse.

Elle feuillette les pages, les unes après les autres, revivant ses années de traque et d'espionnage. Finalement elle arrive aux dernières pages, les plus récentes.

Elle n'est pas venue ici par plaisir, si elle pouvait, elle éviterait les visites inopportunes sur les vaisseaux d'empereurs pirates. Mais cette fois, il est important qu'elle mette au courant une personne en capacité d'agir.

Un homme cherche le fruit des ténèbres.

L'un des fruits les plus dangereux qui soit. Il n'y a que peu, voir pas d'informations sur d'éventuels anciens possesseurs mais le pouvoir terrifiant qu'il confère à l'homme qui le possède a traversé les âges. Beaucoup l'ont cherché sans jamais mettre la main dessus, remettant en question son existence même, et selon Jean, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Si un jour un homme mal intentionné... Elle n'ose imaginer les conséquences. Les hommes et les femmes dotés de grands pouvoirs attirent à eux des tas de monstres. Un humain avec le fruit Yami Yami No Mi pourrait devenir le plus puissant des hommes, peut-être même un Empereur.

Elle se devait de mettre au courant le vieux Barbe Blanche, peut-être qu'elle ira prévenir Le Roux, si son bateau ne mouille pas trop loin.

Elle soupire, encore et toujours, avant de se redresser dans la barque. Elle vérifie le cap sur son Eternal Pose et se recouche.

Que pourrait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle n'a pas de mission dans l'immédiat. Pas d'impératif, pas de quête.

Hm.

Elle sort de la poche de sa salopette un paquet de cigarette, en porte une à ses lèvres et l'allume avec un briquet qu'elle a volé durant une bagarre dans un bar. Elle tire dessus lentement, et laisse la fumée errer dans ses poumons, avant de la recracher toute aussi lentement. Elle pourrait...non c'est une mauvaise idée, elle secoue la tête pour se sortir cette idée stupide de la tête.

Malgré tout, cette idée continue et se grave dans son esprit au fer rouge. Elle finit par se redresser violemment, et jette la cigarette presque finie par-dessus bord, énervée par sa propre stupidité.

Elle a passé sa vie dissimulée dans l'ombre à préserver son existence. Quelle idée stupide que de vouloir jouer les héroïnes. Elle n'est pas une héroïne, tout sauf une fille comme ça, fourbe, lâche, vicieuse et dissimulatrice oui, mais pas héroïque. Ça, jamais. Pourtant, arrg, elle se déteste déjà. Mais la curiosité ne peut pas lui faire de mal, elle n'a qu'à changer d'apparence au besoin.

Elle soupire encore et encore avant de s'emparer de nouveau de son petit carnet pour relire encore et encore les dernières pages. A la recherche de la moindre information utilisable pour sa toute nouvelle mission.

Elle va trouver le type qui cherche le fruit défendu et faire en sorte qu'il ne mette jamais la main dessus, le tout, en restant le plus possible dans l'ombre et sans causer de problèmes.

Un nouveau soupire et elle change de cap, navigant vers l'île où elle a récolté les informations sur cet homme. Son informateur doit bien avoir quelques données en plus à lui vendre. Ou, au pire, elle n'aura qu'à prendre les traits de cette grande blonde plantureuse qui fait chavirer le cœur du pauvre homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui mange dans la main.

Elle sourit narquoisement à la ligne d'horizon et prend un semblant de pose héroïque. Peut-être que finalement...


	4. Chapitre 3 - L'art et la Manière

**CHAPITRE 3**

Dressrosa – quelques mois plus tard

Elle s'assied tranquillement derrière le comptoir et commande une bière. Elle s'étire en faisant craquer les os de son dos, profitant de l'angle étrange de son corps pour observer les autres clients du bar. Elle grimace, écœurée devant tout ce bonheur. Quelque chose cloche avec tous ses gens souriants et ces jouets vivants. Mais elle n'est pas là pour fourrer son nez dans les affaires douteuses d'un grand corsaire.

Si elle est ici, c'est que le sous-sol de Dressrosa est l'un des plus gros repères de la pègre mondiale. Si l'on cherche un fruit du démon défendu comme le fruit des ténèbres, on est forcément passé par ici. Elle sirote sa bière tranquillement, adressant un sourire abruti au barman qui la jauge étrangement depuis qu'elle a mis les pieds dans son bar.

Du bout des ongles elle tapote le bois du comptoir. Elle a revêtu l'apparence que son contact à l'habitude de voir : une petite fille, d'environ douze ans, les cheveux violets outrageusement pailletés et aux grands yeux rose fuchsia. Elle n'en revient pas d'avoir un jour croisé un énergumène pareil. Enfin, cette apparence innocente lui permet de passer plus ou moins inaperçue sur cette île de fous furieux.

Affreusement ennuyée par le retard de son indic, elle sort une cigarette de son petit sac à main tout aussi enfantin que le reste de sa tenue et l'allume sous le regard choqué du brave tavernier. Elle soupire. Elle devrait en faire une marque de fabrique. Et pose son menton dans sa main.

Elle est à deux doigts de mettre les voiles quand finalement le siège à côté d'elle est tiré et qu'une personne prend place à ses côtés. Elle remarque immédiatement la tension dans les épaules du barman. Ce qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Elle se tourne lentement, faisant pivoter son siège pour découvrir Diamante, le bras droit de Doflamingo en personne, qui commande à son tour.

Le silence se fait et elle reprend une gorgée de sa boisson, sans laisser transparaître le moindre signe de stress. Elle sait très bien que le moindre faux pas lui sera fatal. Personne ne parle et elle hésite un instant à allumer une nouvelle cigarette, quand le bras droit du corsaire prend la parole.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu cherches des informations pour le moins spécifiques. »

Elle ne répond pas à sa question, préférant en poser une autre.

« Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma source ? »

Un sourire vicieux étire les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

« Disons que là où il est, il aura du mal à donner des informations. Déçue ? »

Elle hausse les épaules, pas dérangé pour deux sous.

« S'il s'est fait attraper, c'est qu'il n'était pas si bon. J'en trouverai un autre. »

L'homme sourit derrière son verre, visiblement heureux ou vicieux, au choix. Elle n'arrive pas à déterminer pourquoi et ça la met mal à l'aise. Quand il reprend soudainement son sérieux, elle sait que la partie la plus dure de leur entretien vient de commencer et qu'un faux pas n'est pas permit. Il est le premier à engager les hostilités.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu travailles ? »

Cash et sans détour. Elle commande une nouvelle bière. Et met en place la supercherie.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je suis un intermédiaire. Je récupère les informations ici pour les transmettre à un autre intermédiaire. »

Elle sait très bien à quel point jouer à ce jeu est risqué. S'il comprend qu'elle le mène en bateau, elle ne quittera jamais cette île.

« Alors donne-moi le nom du prochain intermédiaire. Peut-être que je le connais. »

Elle hausse les épaules et lui donne son air le plus innocent.

« Je ne connais pas son nom. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'y connaitre grand-chose. Cesse tes enfantillages, morveuse, et parle. »

Elle prend soin de ne pas relever le non-sens de sa phrase et choisit de jouer carte sur table.

« Ecoute Diamante. »

Elle regarde les sourcils de l'homme grimper sur son front.

« Il y a quelque part un homme qui cherche activement le Yami Yami No Mi. Si cet homme est suffisamment déterminé pour venir ici, mes employeurs veulent le savoir. Imagine la menace qu'un tel pouvoir pourrait représenter pour ton patron. Un homme avec le fruit des ténèbres n'a pas besoin d'alliés, Diamante. »

Elle s'était tournée pour être face à lui pendant son petit discours, et à présent elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, avec toute la détermination que son enveloppe lui permet. Elle reprend :

« Je ne veux pas connaître les informations que vous avez ou n'avez pas sur ce fruit. Les gens pour qui je travaille cherchent un homme. Pas un fruit. »

Il s'enfonce dans le fond de sa chaise et finit son verre. Elle sait qu'elle avait fait mouche. Elle attend encore quelques instants avant d'avoir sa réponse.

« Personne n'est venu ici. Seul un idiot serait venu ici en personne. »

Elle va pour le presser d'en venir au fait quand il reprend la parole.

« Du calme gamine. On nous a fait remonter des informations comme quoi quelqu'un cherche ce fameux fruit. Nous n'avons pas laissé filtrer d'information. Donc si ton homme existe, et qu'il cherche vraiment ce fruit, il a dû aller ailleurs. »

Dire qu'elle est déçue est un euphémisme. Enfin, au moins elle est sûre que Doflamingo n'a pas envie de voir quelqu'un accéder à un tel pouvoir. Elle soupire et pose l'argent de sa consommation sur le comptoir, avant de lever les yeux devant l'air surpris du barman. Oui, elle paye sa consommation, qu'est-ce que ça a de surprenant. Elle se laisse tomber au sol avant de trottiner vers la sortie.

Elle s'arrête toutefois en sentant la main du bras droit du grand corsaire sur son épaule. Elle tourne à peine le visage vers lui pour entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

« Fais attention gamine. Nous t'avons aidé, maintenant tu nous es redevable. »

Il lâche son épaule et elle poursuit sa route jusqu'à la sortie. Avant que la porte du bar ne se referme sur elle, elle se retourne vers l'homme drapeau et lui tire la langue en louchant avant d'éclater de rire et de disparaître dans les ruelles de la ville pour changer à nouveau d'apparence.

.

.

.

Elle soupire et ajuste sa casquette sur ses toutes nouvelles dreadlocks blondes. Elle n'est très fan de ce style mais comme ça, elle se fond dans le décor. Elle tire sur les voiles de sa nouvelle embarcation et s'éloigne de cette maudite île le plus vite possible. Pas qu'elle pense qu'on puisse faire le lien entre la boule à facette violette et le marchand de perle qui quitte actuellement l'île aux Jouets mais on est jamais trop prudent. Elle attrape un foulard dans la cabine du voilier qu'elle a, disons, emprunté à long terme, et le noue sur son crâne afin de le protéger du soleil.

A partir de maintenant elle doit être très vigilante quand elle se trouve à proximité d'un membre de la Doflamingo family, même si elle ne court pas grand risque. Enfin, elle s'est mise en danger pour finalement ne récolter qu'un minimum d'informations, et son indic est mort.

Bon, que faire maintenant ?

Si elle poursuit sa recherche, elle risque d'attirer l'attention et de se faire remarquer par l'homme qu'elle cherche. Il va donc falloir qu'elle laisse couler pendant un petit moment, et qu'elle disparaisse en attendant que la Doflamingo family oublie son existence.

Elle sourit, satisfaite.

Plus qu'à se trouver une petite île au climat estival avec de grandes plages de sable blanc, de délicieux cocktails et pleins de beaux garçons pour lui étaler de la crème solaire dans le dos.

Elle rigole toute seule de sa voix d'homme tandis que le voilier fait cap vers l'île paradisiaque la plus proche.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Le charme des petites gens

**CHAPITRE 4**

Portgas D Ace a du succès avec les filles, c'est indéniable. Il est jeune, affreusement bien foutu et ses taches de rousseur lui donnent un petit côté mauvais garçon qui fait craquer toutes les nanas.

Si on n'aime pas la jeunesse, il y a toujours le commandant de la quatrième division, Tatch, véritable gentleman bourreau des cœurs ou encore Marco, le phénix, bras droit de l'empereur, aussi attirant que mystérieux, doté d'un petit côté animal tout à fait affriolant. Enfin, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ne manque pas d'individus charmants, ce qui a le don d'attirer nombre de demoiselles en quête d'aventures dans les bras d'un pirate mondialement reconnu.

Ce soir-là pourtant, le plus jeune des commandants ne jette pas un œil aux filles qui se pressent autour d'eux dans le petit bar de l'île où ils ont fait escale la veille, pour remplir les cales. La population, bien que réticente à l'idée de fournir des pirates, a cependant vite compris que vendre des vivres à un équipage composé de plus de mille hommes peut avoir un fort intérêt monétaire et a finalement décidé de les accueillir à bras ouverts.

Non, Ace n'y prête pas attention, parce qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour la charmante serveuse qui voltige entre les tables pour délivrer son précieux chargement. Il regarde avec délice son uniforme s'agiter autour d'elle, alors qu'elle retourne rapidement au bar chercher sa nouvelle commande. Il se retient de rire lorsqu'elle recale plutôt sévèrement un membre de sa division qui visiblement a eu l'idée un peu folle de vouloir jeter un œil sous sa jupe, beaucoup trop longue au goût du jeune commandant.

Une femme de caractère et très jolie, tout à fait son style. Il s'apprête à se lever pour l'aborder quand il remarque qu'elle marche droit vers leur table, son plateau chargé de boissons qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir commandé. Il jette un regard à ses deux camarades pour leur poser la question, mais aucun n'a passé commande et les demoiselles qui entourent Tatch n'en sont pas non plus la cause. Ils ne bronchent pas, attentif quand elle dépose un peu violemment son plateau sur la petite table, faisant sursauter les filles de joie qui entourent le quatrième commandant. Elle commence à répartir les boissons, attribuant à chacun sa boisson préférée. Ils sont tous étonnés, n'ayant jamais communiqué cette information à la serveuse ou au barman. Elle leur sourit de toutes ses dents et prend la parole, appuyant bien sur chaque mot.

« Messieurs, ceci est un cadeau de la maison pour vous remercier de la somme que vous comptez dépenser chez nous. »

Ils se regardent sans un mot, rieurs. Personne n'a encore prévu de payer quoi que ce soit. Mais ils se gardent bien d'en faire la remarque. Il lui prête de nouveau attention quand elle reprend la parole mais cette fois, il ne reste de rien de son air avenant et de son attitude amicale.

« Maintenant que vous avez de quoi boire. L'Enflammé je te préviens, si tu continues de me fixer ainsi et que tu fais cramer la couverture que j'ai mis des semaines à monter, je prendrais le visage du vice-amiral Garp pour te coller la raclée de ta vie. Compris ? »

Elle a prononcée les derniers mots en retrouvant son air enjoué et charmant d'il y a quelques minutes. Ils la regardent tous, abasourdis, avant de détourner le regard et de la remercier quand elle leur fait signe de rester naturels.

Le reste de la soirée se déroule beaucoup plus calmement que prévue, à la table des commandants, Tatch aillant renvoyer sa charmante compagnie. Ils discutent, tout en gardant un œil sur leurs hommes et sur la jeune femme, de la raison qui pourrait la pousser à travailler ici. Une seule conclusion se dégage de leur conversation ; il y a quelqu'un dans ce bar qu'elle surveille. Cela ne peut pas être eux, car ils viennent de débarquer et vu la familiarité avec laquelle certains clients la traitent, elle doit être ici depuis un petit bout de temps. Finalement, ils laissent couler, décidant que tant qu'ils ne sont pas concernés, il n'y a aucune raison d'intervenir.

Malgré tout, Poings Ardents boude toute la soirée, déçu que la fille sur laquelle il a jeté son dévolu soit en réalité cette mercenaire fourbe et vicieuse.

Les heures passent et rien ne semble arriver, les pirates commencent peu à peu à quitter le bar, payant pour une fois leurs consommations et remerciant la jolie serveuse et lui laissant même quelques pourboires. Finalement c'est au tour de la jeune femme de rendre son tablier, remplacée par une autre serveuse. Après s'être changée, elle retraverse la salle, souhaitant bonne nuit aux pirates et aux employés. Personne ne semble remarquer l'homme assit au bar depuis le début de la soirée, qui la suit du regard et finalement sort à son tour, suivant la même direction qu'elle.

Mais les commandants, eux, l'ont vu. Même s'ils ne doutent pas des capacités de la demoiselle, ils décident tout de même de les suivre plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Il faut dire que voir à l'oeuvre un changeur de visage n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils n'ont aucun mal à repérer l'homme et se fient à sa position pour repérer la jeune femme qui demeure invisible à leurs sens. Ils suivent silencieusement l'homme et sa proie jusqu'à une ruelle, où il semble avoir entraîné de force la jeune serveuse. Il est évident que c'est un piège, mais l'homme, sûr d'avoir le dessus sur une innocente serveuse, fonce sans assurer ses arrières. Il se jette sur la jeune femme qui marche tranquillement et plaque violemment son corps frêle contre un mur et enserre rapidement le cou gracile de la demoiselle, s'assurant d'avoir l'ascendant sur elle et qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper.

Marco retient Ace, à deux doigts de se jeter sur l'homme. Il a beau savoir que la jeune femme dans la ruelle sous eux n'a rien d'une victime, il ne peut pas regarder un homme agresser un être plus faible que lui sens agir. Mais Marco semble vouloir attendre alors ils restent tous les trois perchés sur le toit où ils ont pris place.

Sous eux, à mille lieues de s'imaginer qu'on les observe, l'homme commence à passer ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille qui tremble et sanglote, peinant à respirer sous la prise de l'homme. Il déchire d'un geste brusque son chemisier, exposant sa poitrine pâle à la lumière de la lune. Alors qu'elle gémit de peur, l'homme la gifle violemment pour la faire taire. Elle aura un hématome au visage.

Alors qu'il s'attaque à son short, elle prend la parole, presque complètement étouffée par la main de l'homme qui se resserre un peu plus à chaque minute.

« C'est toi qui agresse toute ces filles ? »

Elle peine à y voir clair, alors que des taches noires, dues au manque d'oxygène, brouillent sa vue. L'homme répond dans un rire gras, giflant une nouvelle fois sa victime.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi, salope. Et tu vas être la prochaine ! T'avais qu'à pas m'aguicher sale pétasse ! »

Il la frappe à nouveau. Sur le toit Marco peine à retenir le jeune commandant.

Soudain, le corps de la jeune femme se détend complètement et retombe contre le mur. Les mains qui griffaient le bras de l'homme pour qu'il la lâche glissent et vinrent cogner contre son corps inerte. Sa poitrine ne se soulève plus et ne donne plus aucun signe de vie, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Morte.

L'homme, surpris relâche rapidement sa prise et le corps sans vie de la jolie serveuse qui vient s'écraser au sol dans un nuage de poussière. L'homme regarde ses mains, puis la jeune femme, et encore ses mains avant de les porter à son visage pour le recouvrir.

« Je l'ai tuée ? »

Un rire nerveux lui échappe et se transforme lentement en rire fou alors qu'il s'arrache les cheveux furieusement.

« J'ai tué cette salope ha ha ha ! T'as que ce que tu mérites pétasse ! »

Il shoot violemment dans le cadavre qui encaisse sans broncher et rit de plus belle. Sur le toit c'est la stupéfaction et l'horreur. Ace sert si fort le bras de Marco que celui-ci se brise, bien vite soigné par les pouvoir du phénix. Le plus jeune s'apprête à aller massacrer l'homme quand il est stoppé net. Autant que l'homme, qui cesse de rire brusquement.

Le corps a disparu.

Le cadavre de la jeune femme qui il y a encore quelques secondes subissait les assauts de l'homme s'est volatilisé. Personne ne semble comprendre jusqu'à ce que, surgissant dans le dos du violeur, la jolie serveuse blonde donne un violent coup de poing dans la tête de son agresseur qui alla s'encastrer violemment dans le mur, assommant l'homme sur le coup, pour une durée indéterminée. Elle se redressa souplement et shoota à son tour dans le ventre de l'homme en feulant :

« C'est moi qui t'aie eu, connard. »

Elle se détourna de lui, réajustant son short et regardant, dépitée, sa poitrine découverte et sa chemise en lambeaux, puis elle se tourna vers les trois commandant, tout juste sortis de leur cachette avant de parler.

« Le spectacle vous a-t-il plu, messieurs les commandants ? »

Tatch fait de rapides aller-retour entre l'homme et la femme, la bouche entrouverte, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles alors que Marco la fixe, intéressé. Finalement, c'est l'homme feu qui prend la parole le premier.

« Tu étais morte. »

Et elle réplique tout sourire.

« Absolument pas, mais ce débile avait besoin de le croire pour que je puisse récupérer toutes les informations nécessaires. »

Et elle sort des restes de sa chemise un petit Escargophone Photographique, visiblement traumatisé par son aventure mais toujours en train de filmer. Ressentant l'incompréhension chez les commandants, même si le second de Barbe Blanche est meilleur acteur que ses deux compères, elle s'explique.

« Cette île fait partie de mes endroits sûrs, au cas où je doive disparaître quelques temps. Il se trouve que lorsque je suis arrivée, ce charmant personnage avait déjà attaqué et tué trois filles. J'ai donc proposé au maire de la ville mes services pour pouvoir le débarrasser de cette crevure. Bien sûr, il pense que j'ai fait appel à une « amie » à moi, pour jouer le rôle de la serveuse. Donc je vous saurais gré de ne pas lui en parler. »

Pendant ses explications, elle a pris le temps de solidement attacher et bâillonner l'homme pour qu'il ne puisse pas prendre la fuite. A présent, elle se redresse et la lumière de la rue éclairée laisse au commandant tout le loisir d'observer les équimoses immenses et d'un violet très sombre qui orne son cou, prouvant que tout n'était pas que cinéma.

Ace rougit violemment et retire sa chemise, la fameuse à fleurs orange et jaunes horribles, avant de la lui tendre pour dissimuler son torse découvert. Elle est d'abord surprise puis accepte le présent en lui offrant un très joli sourire. Elle enfile la chemise et la boutonne, en le remerciant, accentuant les rougeurs sur les joues du pirate. Jusqu'à ce que Tatch lui donne un coup de coude moqueur.

Finalement elle se penche pour attraper les cheveux de l'homme inconscient et se redresse avant de parler.

« C'était un plaisir de vous revoir messieurs les commandants. Pouvez-vous faire passer un message pour moi ? »

Ils hochent tous les têtes sérieusement et elle sourit encore.

« Merci, dites-lui que je poursuis mes recherches sur le sujet dont nous avons discuté la dernière fois. Dites-lui aussi que je viendrais lui donner des nouvelles quand j'aurai une piste solide. »

Puis elle commence à marcher, traînant l'homme et plantant là les pirates pas très sûrs du message à transmettre. Juste avant de complètement disparaître dans le fond obscur de la ruelle, elle se tourne une nouvelle fois vers eux et ajoute, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Et comme je connais votre capitaine, il va râler. Alors dites-lui que je me fiche de son avis comme de ma première mission ! Au plaisir, pirates de Barbe Blanche ! »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, elle avait disparu sur un dernier clin d'œil, entraînant son butin avec elle.

Tatch rit fortement avant de suivre Marco qui rentrait au navire, pressé de délivrer son message et peut être d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette fille et sa mission. Ace resta dans la ruelle quelques minutes de plus, perdu dans ses pensées.

Finalement, il haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour, rejoignant ses amis.

Oui, définitivement son style de fille.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Petits Mensonges entre Amis

**CHAPITRE 5**

« **Quinte Flush! Bella sur dirait que tu es cuite!** »

« **Tu te trompes Ben, c'est moi qui sens le cramé, Quinte Flush royal!** »

« **Tu triches Bella, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.** »

« **C'est toi le tricheur Benoît, j'ai pas gagné, j'ai gagné.** »

« **Comme toujours ma douce, ça en deviendrait frustrant si tu n'étais pas jolie, belle rousse.** »

« **Benoît. Les informations.** »

« **Haaa bellaaa! Tu me brise le cœur! Pourquoi es-tu si froide, tu as pourtant une joie de feu et des lèvres si elles feraient jalouser le diable lui-même!** »

« **Arrête de me flatter et donne-moi ces informations. C'était le deal et j'ai gagné.** »

« **Haaa pourquoi les plus belles créatures sont celles qui vous brisent le cœur le plus durement?! Soit, moi amor, pose ta question, j'exaucé le moindre de tes souhaits!** »

Elle sourit, charmeuse, et croisa ses longues jambes sous le tissu sanglant de sa robe. Benoît est, et de loin, son meilleur informateur. Il lui a fallu plusieurs années pour gagner sa confiance mais maintenant, elle est au courant, si elle pose les bonnes questions bien, de tout ce qu'il se passe sur les mers. Elle soulève sa chevelure lourde et s'est évanouie légèrement sans le regarder pour l'homme en costume vert à pois jaunes face à elle.

Il faut dire que Benoît Hlanya est un individu des plus, particulier? Dirigeant d'un casino sur l'archipel Sabaody, cet homme voit chaque jour plus de personnes qu'un être humain normal n'en voit dans sa vie. Alors forcément, quoi de mieux comme indicateur qu'une personne qui voit et tout dit de votre vie avant même que vous n'ayez perdu la moindre chose Berry à l'une de ses tables de jeux.

Cette alliance entre eux est bien sûr à double transaction, puisqu'elle dit qu'il cherche des informations sur l'enveloppe corporelle qu'elle aborde quand elle vient le voir. Elle sait aussi qu'il n'a rien trouvé, et que cela a été éveillé sa curiosité. Alors, en sa présence, elle doit faire attention à ne jamais laisser filtrer les informations. Mettre en avant ses atouts est aussi un moyen comme un autre de distraire le bougre, puisque Benoît est, disons, un homme qui aime les belles choses.

Lorsqu'elle vient dans son casino, ils se livrent toujours au même jeu. Un tournoi de poker, le gagnant peut demander ce qu'il veut au perdant. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'a jamais perdu et elle ne veut pas devenir ce qu'elle était si elle pouvait réaliser un vœu de ce tordu.

Elle l'observe à la dérobée quelques secondes, alors qu'il commande deux nouveaux cocktails. Excessivement grand et maigre, il porte un costume trois pièces démodé vert anis à bandes, jaune canari. Ses cheveux blonds délavés sont surmontés d'un haut-de-forme de la même couleur que le costume. Benedict n'est pas un bel homme, ses traits sont trop droits, sa mâchoire trop prononcée, son nez tordu et ses petits yeux verts se glissent d'une lueur vicieuse qui donne froid dans le dos. Pourtant, les femmes se succèdent dans son lit, parfois même en groupe. Le pouvoir de l'argent est bien terrifiant.

Elle frissonne de se faire baiser pour rester dehors. Il lui lance un petit regard lubrique et louche sur le décolleté d'une robe outrageusement provocante. Une vraie pétasse.

Mais pour faire parler de pervers, il faut au moins ça. Il prend la parole en lui un nouveau verre.

« **Parle donc ma chère. Serais-tu devenue timide depuis la dernière fois?** »

Il sourit vicieusement, dévoilant sa dentition et son décroissance des jambes en un geste calculé. Décidément. Elle soupire, écœurée, et lui répond non sans s'enfoncer dans son siège, permettant de l'espace entre eux.

« **Un homme cherche le Yami Yami No Mi.** »

Son interlocuteur a tendance, elle sourit, il sait quelque chose.

« **J'aimerais savoir si vous avez des informations sur lui, ou mieux, s'il est déjà venu ici.** »

Elle le regarde, attend la réponse qu'il est obligé de lui donner, pour respecter leur pacte. La surprise passe quand elle voit sa pomme d'Adam tressauter. Il a peur. Et si Jean sait bien, c'est que rien n'a fait peur à Benoît Hlanya, absolument rien. Dans quoi at-elle mit les pieds.

On tire sur son papillon, à la recherche d'air et répond, mal à l'aise.

« **Le Yami Yami? Jamais entendu parler! Tu dois avoir rêvé! Tu devrais rentrer chez toi ma petite Bella.** »

Elle le coupe froid.

« **Ben, tu as perdu. Tu dois me répondre sans mentir alors recommencer avec la vérité cette fois.** »

Il se crispe et ses mains tremblote, elle appuie.

« **Benoît…** »

Il soupire et reprend un peu d'aplomb.

« **Ma petite Bella, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire?** »

Il vide son verre et claque des doigts. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle quittent rapidement les lieux, les facilement isolés. D'un geste il attrape aussi son verre à elle, et le vide d'une traite avant de commencer son récit.

« **Il y a bien ce type. Il est venu ici, il y a quelques années. Il a dit chercher un fruit, et particulier. Tu me connais ma petite Bella, je ne résiste pas au mystère. Je l'ai fait venir et nous avons discuté.** »

Elle boit littéralement ses paroles. Il est le premier à avoir vu le vrai homme qu'elle cherche depuis le mois. Jean allume discrètement un petit escarmé pour pouvoir voir la scène autant que possible, afin de retenir toutes les informations.

« **Il avait tout d'un porc, repoussant et sans aucun charme. Mais il avait un rire, Bella je n'oublierais jamais son rire. Dérangé et malsain. Rien que de penser j'en suis des frissons partout! Enfin, toujours est-ce qu'il nous a demandé des informations sur le fruit, et qu'il a dit qu'il cherchait depuis très longtemps. Alors je lui ai dit la vérité! Ce gars n'avait aucune chance de trouver ce fruit, mieux vaut abandonner toute suite ou avoir un équipage immense, ha ha ha enfin! Il est parti sans me remercier! je ne l'ai jamais revu mais il faut croire qu'il n'a pas abandonné cet idiot. Je t'ai dit qu'il était posé comme un poux?! Et qu'il puait?! Je n'aurais même pas dû laisser rentrer dans mon casino, nous valons mieux que ce genre de clientèle!**

Elle soupire, un peu déçue.

« **Tu connais le nom de cet homme Ben?** »

« **Il ne l'a pas donné et je ne voulais pas le savoir! Ce n'est pas humain une telle laideur!** »

Nouveau soupir.

« **Benoît, reste concentré encore un peu. J'ai une dernière question pour toi.** »

« **Je t'écoute ma sirène!** »

Elle lui lance un regard désespéré et lui rigole.

« **Sais-tu ou se trouve le fruit des ténèbres, Benoît?** »

Il y a quelques minutes avant de répondre par une autre question:

« **Pourquoi cherche-tu ce fruit ma petite Bella, pour le manger?** »

« **Non Benoît, pour le détruire. Ce fruit est une malédiction, il a beaucoup plus de pouvoir à celui qui le dit.** »

« **Alors dans ce cas ma douce! Je peux t'affirmer que le Yami Yami n'a pas été retrouvé! Il reste, et longtemps je l'espère, perdu.** »

...

Jean marche tranquillement dans les rues de Sabaody. Elle est troquée en robe de mariée pour une tenue plus appropriée, constituée d'un short et d'un chemisier. Pourtant, elle a gardé son apparence, elle dit que Benoît Observe. Elle a posé trop de questions, il a dû mettre des hommes sur ses traces, histoire de voir où elle va. Elle doit donc rester discrète et quitter l'île avec ce corps, avant que personne ne change.

Elle déambule dans les rues, à la recherche d'une occupation citoyenne qui lui est permise de distraire les hommes de Hlanya. Elle acheta deux breloques, bijoux, parfums, lingerie tout ce que l'on attend d'une femme comme elle. Finalement, elle s'arrête sur la terrasse d'un café et commande un thé. En attendant qu'on lui apporte sa boisson, elle est sous le soleil et ouvre le journal d'aujourd'hui qu'un serveur lui a gentiment proposé. Elle feuillette distraitement les pages, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Le cours de l'or, la découverte d'indigènes cannibales sur l'île du nouveau monde, la rébellion des animaux d'un zoo dans le trou du nouveau monde. Son regard s'arrête un peu plus longtemps sur les actions des révolutionnaires, toujours plus actifs. Finalement elle s ' arrêta à la page des primes pour se mettre à jour sur les dernières élévations de prime. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise devant celle des pirates de Barbe Blanche et particulièrement celle de Portgas, venant juste de passer le cap de 500 000 000 de baies, impressionnant. Les dernières fois qu'elle était un premier, il était juste d'entrer, plus ou moins volontairement d'ailleurs, dans l'équipage de l'empereur et il était loin de celle actuelle. Jean nota in son carnet, tout en remerciement du serveur qui louait sur sa poitrine, les informations sur les nouveaux premiers des pirates. Ensuite, elle sirota lentement sa boisson, lunettes sur le nez et cigarette à la main, tout en réfléchissant à sa prochaine destination. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise devant celle des pirates de Barbe Blanche et particulièrement celle de Portgas, venant juste de passer le cap de 500 000 000 de baies, impressionnant. Les dernières fois qu'elle était un premier, il était juste d'entrer, plus ou moins volontairement d'ailleurs, dans l'équipage de l'empereur et il était loin de celle actuelle. Jean nota in son carnet, tout en remerciement du serveur qui louait sur sa poitrine, les informations sur les nouveaux premiers des pirates. Ensuite, elle sirota lentement sa boisson, lunettes sur le nez et cigarette à la main, tout en réfléchissant à sa prochaine destination. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise devant celle des pirates de Barbe Blanche et particulièrement celle de Portgas, venant juste de passer le cap de 500 000 000 de baies, impressionnant. Les dernières fois qu'elle était un premier, il était juste d'entrer, plus ou moins volontairement d'ailleurs, dans l'équipage de l'empereur et il était loin de celle actuelle. Jean nota in son carnet, tout en remerciement du serveur qui louait sur sa poitrine, les informations sur les nouveaux premiers des pirates. Ensuite, elle sirota lentement sa boisson, lunettes sur le nez et cigarette à la main, tout en réfléchissant à sa prochaine destination. Les dernières fois qu'elle était un premier, il était juste d'entrer, plus ou moins volontairement d'ailleurs, dans l'équipage de l'empereur et il était loin de celle actuelle. Jean nota in son carnet, tout en remerciement du serveur qui louait sur sa poitrine, les informations sur les nouveaux premiers des pirates. Ensuite, elle sirota lentement sa boisson, lunettes sur le nez et cigarette à la main, tout en réfléchissant à sa prochaine destination. Les dernières fois qu'elle était un premier, il était juste d'entrer, plus ou moins volontairement d'ailleurs, dans l'équipage de l'empereur et il était loin de celle actuelle. Jean nota in son carnet, tout en remerciement du serveur qui louait sur sa poitrine, les informations sur les nouveaux premiers des pirates. Ensuite, elle sirota lentement sa boisson, lunettes sur le nez et cigarette à la main, tout en réfléchissant à sa prochaine destination.

Même si Benedict affirme que l'homme n'a plus donné suite, elle a du mal à imaginer qu'après une quête de plusieurs années on puisse laisser tomber à cause des paroles du fou furieux en costume vert. Elle réfléchit donc. Comme s'y prendrait-elle pour faciliter les recherches, tout en passant inaperçue. Elle tourna la cuillère à miel dans le fond de sa tasse, pendant un long moment perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'une idée ne surgisse dans son esprit. Un immense équipage pirate ! Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y a-t-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! Benedict y a pourtant fait allusion. Si je suis un homme qui cherche un fruit perdu, quel est le meilleur moyen de réduire les recherches ? En rejoignant un équipage important qui, sans le savoir, cherche en même temps que lui le fameux fruit. Il lui suffirait de le voler au membre l'ayant trouvé et de disparaître.

Elle se replongea dans ses réflexions en vidant sa tasse, et allume une nouvelle cigarette. Dans quels équipages cet homme pourrait bien s'être dissimulé ? Elle commença à rédiger une liste des équipages suffisamment denses pour qu'un traître puisse s'y cacher sans être prit. Forcément elle écrivit en haut de sa liste le nom des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Une cible facile, si l'on passe l'épreuve et que l'on plait au vieux, c'est la porte ouverte à tout l'équipage. Elle grimace, cela implique d'aller lui rendre une petite visite.

Elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa liste, elle n'irait pas à leur rencontre. Elle passera cet équipage au peigne fin la prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait leur route.

Elle finit sa liste, fière d'elle. Jean a quoi occuper les prochains mois. With all missions in right to left, it to it this relev. Elle se redresse et quitte le café sans payer, le serveur était vraiment une vente pervers. La grande femme brune marche tranquillement vers les mains abandonnées, où elle n'a aucun mal à perdre ses poursuivant. Sur son visage, un sourire terrifiant.

Le monde pirate n'a que bien tenu, le Noppera-Bo va faire des siennes.


	7. Chapitre 6 - La Bête aux yeux Noirs

**CHAPITRE 6**

Elle frissonna dans ses guenilles et ferma les yeux, manquant de perdre connaissance. Un son de voix dans la réalité derrière elle a été mort il y a peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle a un regard méprisant sur l'homme avant de rapidement baisser la tête en signe de soumission quand celui-ci se dévisagea à son tour. Elle a eu envie de partir, elle n'est pas censée se tenir tête à ce que ce soit. Elle serra les mains formant des poings ridiculement petits regard important sur un point invisible. Elle n'attend pas ici depuis trois jours pour une couverture si proche du but. Elle serra un peu plus les poings et regarde un peu perplexe le sang s'écouler des entailles provoquées par ses ongles. Puis, elle se détournera pour examiner son corps, s'arrêter sur ses membres rachitiques et ses côtes saillantes qu'elle peut entrevoir à travers son vêtement déchiré. Elle se redresse, à quatre pattes, et se traîne jusqu'à la flaque d'eau avant de plonger le visage pour s ' abreuver, comme un animal. Elle entrouvre vaguement un œil et croise son reflet. Elle a fait peine à voir. Elle se donne huit ans, peut-être moins, son fils est blafard, maladif, ses joues creusées et ses dents pourries. Ses yeux lui semblent immenses, des lacs envoutants, son visage squelettique dévorant, surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux autrefois blonds.

Cela fait trois jours qu'elle campe dans cette rue, à la vue de tous, sans rien à manger. Trois jours qui finissent la peau de ce garçon des rues, croisé il y a des années, surement mort à présent. Elle fait marche arrière, retrouvé son unique possession, un tapis de carton et humide, mais qui se sépare du sol glacé de cette île hivernale. Elle frissonne de nouveau et son ventre gargouille. L'enfant se recroqueville un peu plus dans ses vêtements et ses vêtements préférés, affamé. Trois jours qu'il n'a pas mangé et que la situation passe à devenir plus que préoccupante. Malgré tout, il ne doit pas assister, regarder les gens passer devant eux et leur dire ce qu'ils ont à dire. Intérieurement elle rage mais elle ne laisse rien paraître et reste totalement amorphe,

Elle n'est pas ici pour le plaisir. Une mission attendue et elle doit mener à bien. Son œil gauche tique. Le petit corps se ratatine encore un peu plus si cela est possible et tremble violemment alors qu \ u0026 # 39; horrible quint de toux le secoué violemment. Plié en deux, l'enfant perçoit à peine les chaussures de la personne face à elle. De grandes bottes de cuir solides, usés par le temps mais confortable et de bonnes factures. Une main immense immense lui tapote doucement le dos alors que l'enfant convulse, un filet de sang goutant de son menton osseux.

 **Ça va aller ptit. Tiens l'coup. J'vais t'trouver des vêtements chauds et un bon repas, ça va aller t'vas voir.** »

Une légère pression sur ses membres rachitiques et elle est ramenée sur ses longues robes noires de l'homme Église qui vient de la vie. Le garçonnet s'accroche désespérément à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de chaleur. La prête reprend sa route, emportant avec lui le petit mendiant.

Les yeux pliés pour ne pas céder au sommeil, l'enfant en détail l'homme avec une facilité déconcertante. D'âge mûr, peut-être la cinquantaine, la peau grise typique des îles hivernales et la barbe grise, très fournie et frisotante. Cet homme n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est une personnalité importante de la ville. Le Pasteur Williams. Tous les connaissons pour les gentilsse et l'aide qu'ils apportent aux plus démunis et aux plus particulièrement aux enfants des rues. Vêtu de ses longs vêtements d'homme de foi et de cape noire qui reste de sa tenue, il y a d'ailleurs enroulé le jeu, il marche sans aucun doute vers Le Manoir des âmes sauvées, nom de l'orphelinat qu'il a fait ériger.

L'enfant ne se débat pas, le manoir est une chance de survie. En ville, il fait froid et froid et personne ne peut s'aventurer dans les rues sans manteau de fourrure. Le Pasteur remonte tranquillement l'aller qui a mené au grand bâtiment, l'enfant s'est maintenu contre son corps immense.

Une fois le Péron franchi, il attend quelques secondes la grande porte de chêne s'ouvrant sur un adolescent d'une quinzaine, grands et frêles, les cheveux blonds cendrés coupés court. Celui-ci s'efface, tête basse, l'homme l'homme passe le portail.

Une fois à l'intérieur, une douce chaleur frappe le petit corps tremblant. Dans un coin du hall, brûle un feu revigorant. Le grand homme ne s'attarde pas longtemps, il traverse le couloir, l'adolescent sur les talons, jusqu'à déboucher sur une immense cuisine ou se dégage un fort parfum de viande bouillie et de légume. Le petit mendiant glisse timidement Le pasteur marche tranquillement jusqu'à la grande table rectangulaire au milieu de la salle et pose sur une chaise son chargement.

Que ce soit avec ou sans protester, avec une couverture chaude, achetez avec un gamin pas plus haute que les tabourets qui entourent la table, se posent sur ses épaules. Une écuelle fumante se présente vis-à-vis de son maître et de son maître, son garçonnet se jette dessus, sa langue dans la soupe.

Patiemment, le pauvre réfugié avaler le liquide bouillant, le pasteur reprend la parole de sa voix bourrue.

« **Ça va mieux, n'est-ce pas ptit. Je n'sais pas depuis combien de temps t'étais dehors mais t'es pas passé du reste. C'va aller mieux maintenant. On va chauffer les vêtements et prendre un bain d'histoire qu'on voit dans la peau frisée!** »

The prêtre rit and se redressa under the eye of child always a dévor the minute goûte of soupe restante. Il sursauta quand l'homme se mit à brailler:

« **Mikael! Mikael!** »

Adolescent de tout à l'heure semble-t-il se matérialiser aux côtés de l'homme qui lui donne quelques instructions avant de revenir au garçonnet.

« **Lui petit c'est Mikael mais t'peux l'appeler Mika. C'est lui qui va s'occuper d'toi.** »

L'adolescent maigrichon hocha la tête rapidement pour montrer son accord et l'homme à nous, car c'est comme ça que l'enfant le voyait, reprit:

« **Mais dis-moi ptit, t'es pas très cosant toi! c'quoi ton nom gamin?** »

Le contenu de la lecture est fixé sans la même ouverture. The Grand Man Se Contre Un Nouveau Rire.

« **V'la qu'tu parles pas ptiot! T'inquiète pas! T'es pas l'seul dans ce cas ici! Mika non plus parle pas. Aller! fichier !** »

Marcha jusqu'au petit nouveau et au son de sous-titre avant de lui prendre la parole et de l'entrainer dans la dédale des couloirs sous le regard bienvenu du tabouret une table.

Les deux garçons traversés, toujours dans le principal, un grand nombre de pièces identifiées comme étant des dortoirs et des salles de classe, en tant que pasteur faisant de l'éducation des enfants, une priorité. Pour que les muscles fatigués du plus petit, ils soient débouchés sur une grande salle d'eau. Autour des grandes planches de bois sur les murs et des petits baquets pleins de gros blocs de savon à divers endroits de la salle. Le plus grand, marche sans hésitation. Il est en forme jusqu'au robinet de fond de la salle et se glisse dans l'eau, regarde le niveau monter contre le bois.

On the self-sign-to-one-to-one Quand le garçonnet a rejoint, il lui a fallu se déshabiller et entrer dans la cuve. L'autre n'hésite pas longtemps avant de se défaire de ses fripes et ça glisse dans l'eau froide. Il ne frissonna même pas, trop habituer à froid des pavés de la ville. L'adolescent muet retira son pull and retroussa ses manches avant de frotter énergiquement les cheveux ternes devant lui avec un bloc de savon rêveur et irritant.

La créature tapie dans le corps du babin reprit vie durant un instant. Elle analysa sournoisement la situation et décida de la marche à suivre. Elle a évalué les possibilités s'offrant à elle. Men for the mission for a self test, a été engagée, a été récupérée. Il lui reste trois jours avant de retrouver son employeur dans le bas-fonds de la cité polaire, elle doit donc redoubler d'effort pour terminer son exécution dans le temps imparti et pouvoir en récupérer.

Un mouvement à droite de l'enfant fit réagir la créature, si elle convient au plan tout se passe comme prévu. Elle se recroqueville à nouveau dans les ténèbres, attendant son heure.

L'enfant sortit du bain et acceptait un signe de la tête qu'il était allé chercher à blond. Il se sécha sommairement avec une serviette usée et revêtue et revêtit sans attendre les vêtements déjà portés par les générations d'enfants avant lui.

Finalement, ils reprirent leur marche dans le dédale de couloirs obscurs et le grand maigrelet laissa le petit jour devant un lit de camp qui serait dès lors présent.

Pas un seul instant à l'adolescence ce qui est vicieux et meurtrier qu'il avait capté dans les yeux du garçon des rues et de l'échange, celui-ci ne parla pas des hématomes violet a vu le corps de son vis-à-vis. Accord tacite.

...

Le garçonnet trottine rapidement dans les couloirs glissants du manoir, sur le chemin des autres orphelins le saluent gentiment avec des petits «bonjour Jo! » Jo c'est le nom que le pasteur Williams lui a donné, depuis deux jours. Alors maintenant il est Jo, juste Jo. C'est déjà mieux que rien et puis, il l'aime bien son nom.

Il n'a pas trop résisté à la vie ici, le petit Jo. Le matin il est en classe et écoute ce que les professeurs veulent bien apprendre. Il aime beaucoup l'histoire, Jo. Peut-être qu'un jour il deviendra en grand explorateur et qu'il découvrira de nouvelles îles inconnues, il aimerait bien en tout cas. Alors il a fait son mieux pour être bon élève, même s'il n'est pas là depuis longtemps.

L'après-midi, il travaille avec les autres orphelins. This range the manoir et a fait le ménage, il préfère travailler dans le jardin, car ils peuvent faire des anges dans la neige. Et même s'il ne parle pas, il a quelques amis. Il y a Maria qui vient du sud de l'île et qui est le lieu de rendez-vous tout seul jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Jo l'admire beaucoup, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses joues de roses, il est peut-être un peu amoureux. Il y a Max qui parle très fort et qui rit beaucoup, Jo aime bien ses blagues, même si elles ne sont pas toujours drôles. Les parents de Max sont morts, il y a longtemps. Jo lui, ne se souvient pas de ses parents. Enfaite, il ne se souvient pas de sa vie avant la rue. Maria et Max, Jo, aime bien, ce sont ses amis.

Il y a beaucoup d'enfants au manoir mais il y en a qui sont différents. On ne fait pas vraiment dire pourquoi ces enfants-là, ils lui font peur. Ils sont toujours seuls et ne parlent pas. Ils ont du bleu sur le corps aussi. Le Pasteur Williams dit que c'est parce qu'ils sont maladroits.

Je aime bien le Pasteur Williams, le soir après le repas, il raconte des histoires sur les îles qu'il a vues dans sa jeunesse. L'autre soir, le Pasteur lui a même promis d'apprendre à lire, pour que je puisse lire les livres de la bibliothèque.

Jo aime vivre ici, c'est sa maison, sa famille.

Ce soir au repas, c'est ragout, comme tous les jours. The bambin ne se plaint pas, c'est chaud et ça se nourrit, il n'a pas besoin de plus que ça. Les enfants débarrassés et certains nettoient, c'est le tour de Jo aujourd'hui. Il passe l'éponge sur la table et pousse les miettes dans sa main, quand il relève les yeux, Mika est là. Mika c'est l'un des enfants maladroits, il a vu le premier jour. Ils se voient dans les yeux et ne comprennent pas ce qu'il y voit. Et ensuite, le pasteur se pose sur l'épaule de Mika et il sursaute. Jo ne comprend pas, il hausse les épaules et continue de ramasser les miettes. Il comprend que le pasteur veut parler à Mika, dans son bureau, Jo pense que c'est pour lui parler de la vie après l'orphelinat.

Il ne sait pas arriver à ceux qui deviennent maintenant grands, Max dit qu'ils s'en vont justes et Maria dit, après avoir tapé derrière la tête de Max, que c'est parce qu'ils sont adultes et que c 'est à son tour d'avoir des enfants. Jo ne sait pas ce que c'est: être adulte et il n'a pas vraiment envie de savoir si ça veut quitter l'orphelinat.

Jo regarde les miettes dans sa page principale puis la fenêtre pour les petits oiseaux. Il est tout seul dans le réfectoire, les autres ont dû partir pendant qu'il nettoyait. Il va devoir traverser le manoir tout seul, ce n'est pas grave, il n'a pas peur du noir.

Il souffle les bougies des lanternes et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il passe dans le hall et s'arrête un instant réchauffe ses mains près du feu. Il aime bien le feu, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, surement un souvenir. C'est un homme qui vient juste quand il pense.

Il s'apprête à s'engager dans les couloirs quand il croise Mika, enfin, il a choisi de lui dire qu'il n'a plus rien de Mika. Le garçon des rues n'a pas peur du noir mais, Mika lui fait peur. Le bleu recouvre son visage et ses yeux sont aussi rouges qu'il le coule de sa lèvre fendue. Mika passe mais il le voit pas, enfait, il ne voit rien. Il regarde le vide devant lui et la boîte, son fils meurtri dans le labyrinthe.

Jo s'apprête à suivre pour l'aider, surement. Mais le Pasteur l'appelle, devant la porte de son bureau, il regarde Mika dans le noir, la mine impassible et les yeux vides. Jo rejoint l'homme, s'il veut lui parler c'est sans doute important.

The ready se référant à la porte derrière lui et le chef découvre le bureau. Les orphelins n'ont pas le droit d'aller de toute façon. Le grand homme parle longtemps, de Dieu, de la religion, Jo écoute attentivement même s'il ne comprend pas tout ce qu'il veut faire plaisir au pasteur. Comme ça, il sera un adulte, l'homme à devenir aventurier.

Finalement Monsieur Williams arrête de parler, il prend l'enfant dans ses bras. Puis il le touche, là. Jo ne comprend pas, il n'a jamais vu les gens faire ça, se toucher là. Mais il ne bouge pas. Ces vêtements glissent et les mains du pasteur partout, elles lui font mal. Peut-être qu'il est malade. Le pasteur est un homme qui doit essayer de guérir.

Leurs yeux se croisent et l'homme semble lire en lui alors qu'il touchait toujours fort, son corps adulte contre celui de l'enfant. Il glisse une phrase simple à son oreille:

« **C'est comme ça qu'il faut remercier Dieu pour avoir été sauver.** »

On croit qu'il comprend, le pasteur remercier le Dieu qui l'a empêché de mourir. Il se laisse toucher. Mais les mains du pasteur font, il voit le rouge elles sont sur son torse, sur ses cuisses. La robe noire frotte sur la peau lisse. Les larmes emplissent ses yeux, il n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

Quand elles débordent, l'homme se rencontre en colère, il hurle, il frappe. La lèvre de joie, comme celle de Mika. Il se débat, il est mal, il ne veut pas. Mais le pasteur ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Il a été envoyé quelque chose de durer contre lui, contre un endroit que personne n'a jamais touché. Il se débat plus fort et le pasteur frappe, encore, plus fort. Le corps anorexique de Jo, sa tête heurte le bureau dans un bruit dure. Il ne peut plus bouger, la douleur l'asphyxie, son fils d'enfant coule sur le tapis. Le pasteur relève ses robes, sur cette procédure. À l'intérieur de la maison, mais il ne peut pas être plus, il est paralysé.

L'horreur monte en lui toujours plus forte et sa carapace d'enfant se fissure. Il ouvre les yeux sur un monde où les hommes sont violents. S'en est trop pour Jo. L'enfant éclate en mille morceaux.

Et la créature reprend sa place.

Elle se relève de la douleur dans son crime, causé par la chute, et le mord. Elle mord de toutes ses forces cette fois qu'il a déchiré son corps d'enfant. L'homme hurle et tombe, elle sourit la bouche pleine de sang.

Elle se penche sur lui, alors qu'il roule au sol amputé, the goute forpre roule sur son corps qu'il a pris plaisir à dénuder. Elle sourit cruellement avant de parler.

« **Quel genre d'homme est-on quand sur un plus d'humanité? Quand on pratique ce genre d'horreur sur les enfants que l'on prétend sauver?** »

Elle saisit le visage de l'homme et s'approchait jusqu'à l'embrasser, lui expliquant le goût du sang.

« **Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, petit pasteur? Qui m'a envoyé? Qui me paye pour te tuer?** »

Elle sert un peu plus les doigts autour du visage de l'homme qui couine comme un animal.

« **C'est l'un de ceux qui sont sauvés pour mieux détruire. The vengeance of a self-body. Exactement la même souffrance.** »

L'homme écarquille les yeux, il comprend, il supplie. Le monstre n'en a que faire, c'est les termes de son marché, elle doit faire respecter pour être payé. Alors elle s'empare du membre qu'elle a sciemment amputé. L'homme rampe vers la porte, c'est inutile, elle lui est subtilisée les clés.

Elle le rattrape, qu'il est prêté. Elle fixe son visage et ses yeux dans son regard porcin. Il est comme un animal, vente et immoral. Elle finit par se pencher sur lui, le visage se dégage de l'appel du sang. Il a été tué et condamné, appliqué sur lui-même. Elle mutile son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que président à vif, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit unique et unique soit une mort rapide.

Elle l'a détruit, brisé son âme et déchiré son corps. La créature se redresse et croise son propre reflet dans le miroir, enfant décharmé et regard fou, couvert du sang de son tortionnaire. Elle s'étire et marche jusqu'au bureau, le regard alerte, elle se cache derrière des traces de petits pieds ensanglantés.

Son œil accrédité est un couteau à lettre. Peu de choses sont mortes et seront plus longues et douloureuses. Elle ricane et retourne vers le corps presque sans vie. Elle enfonce la lame, doucement presque amoureusement des polices de caractères dans lesquelles elles plonge ses petites mains. Un rire fou lui échappe alors qu'il couine et que la vie quitte ses yeux.

La créature ferme les étrangers au bord de la jouissance. Tuer est un art et elle est en maître. Finalement quand le sang ne coule plus elle se redresse et se drape dans les habitudes de sa victime. Elle n'a plus rien à faire ici, elle est maintenant terminée.

Elle retourne dans le hall et s'arrête devant le feu, il lui rappel toujours. Puis elle marche vers la porte qu'elle ouvre. Dans son dos se fait entendre et Mikael apparaît dans son dos. Il se jauge du regard quelques instants puis l'adolescent se dit en signe de remerciement. Il est très bien que tous les enfants soient présents dans le manoir, mais ils seront bientôt de nouveau dans la rue, mais l'homme dans le bureau sera effacé.

La créature sourit narquoisement et sortez la porte, elles se fond dans la nuit.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est une jeune femme charmante et souriante qui vend une pièce de monnaie en or et laisse à son employé un souvenir de l'homme.

Jean reprend lentement conscience dans un canot, perdue quelque part au milieu de l'océan. D'abord c'est le noir complet, peu à peu le souvenir et la heurte avec toute la violence de son acte.

Lorsqu'on leur exposera les pouvoirs du Noppera-les gens pensent toujours que c'est une véritable chance. Une bénédiction.

Il n'en est rien.

Avoir la capacité de changer de corps c'est aussi le risque de perdre sa personnalité, d'oublier qui on est. Changer de corps c'est voir naitre, vivre et mourir des identités auxquelles on s'attache, briser le masque que l'on s'était pris à croire vrai. Changer de corps c'est accepter cette folie grandissante, toujours plus vorace et sadique. Nul ne possède les pouvoirs du Noppera-Bo, c'est le Noppera-Bo qui accepte de les prêter et, il finit toujours par reprendre ses droits.

Alors Jean pleure perdue sur son canot au milieu de l'océan. Elle pleure parce que Jo est mort et qu'il était une partie d'elle. Elle pleure parce qu'au fond elle veut faire le bien mais elle incarne le mal. Elle pleure parce qu'un jour son pouvoir lui prendra tout, même ce qu'elle est.

The Noppera-bo est un monstre, and the monstres finissent by se détruire eux-mêmes.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Les miroirs de l'âme

**CHAPITRE 7**

Jean trottine sportivement dans les rues piétonnes de cette île marchande. Derrière elle, complètement en nage et en pleine crise d'asthme, un groupe de franchiseurs de pirates franchisé qui contenait leur but. Elle est à l'arrière et à l'épaule, ce qui la rend moins nerveuse, leur endurance est déplorable.

Pendant sa course elle prend le temps de repérer quelques échecs dont les produits sont intéressants. Elle reviendra plus tard faire quelques achats. Voyant que les hors-la-loi disparaissent à l'horizon, elle décide de ralentir la cadence, ses boucles blondes flottant autour de son visage frappé par la brise marine. La jeune changeuse croise son reflet dans une vitrine et s'apprécie du regard. Une jeune fille, tout juste sortie de l'adolescence à la voluptueuse chevelure dorée et aux lèvres pleines surmonter un grand regard de biche effarouchée dans sa salopette courte tout juste affriolante. Elle avait croisé cette gamine dans un bordel, bien de l'image de la gentille fille, un peu délurée, qu'elle a passé.

Alors qu'elle s'arrête près d'une boutique de bijoux, d'une vieille femme et lui propose d'essayer ses colliers. Elle accepte volontiers, de toute façon la vieille ne pourra pas la retenir si elle décide de partir en courant. Elle allume tranquillement sa nouvelle acquisition autour du cou, une rivière de cristaux bleutés soulignés par l'argent et les éclats de nacre qui constituent la monture. Elle se penche au-dessus d'un bouquet de roses profitant de leur parfum caractéristique quand il a éclaté de voix. À quelques mètres de là, il y a des hommes qui ont été chassés auparavant. Alors que le malfrat relève la tête pour abattre fils

Elle se jette lourdement en faisant demi-tour pour un nouveau parcours quand elle heurte violemment une personne qui, jus-là, se passe dans son dos. Elle trébuche en arrière et s'écrase sur les pavés. Elle s'apprête à exprimer son mécontentement au début de l'inverseur, lui permettant de perdre sa précieuse avance sur le pirate à quelques mètres, quand elle aperçoit son visage.

Par Davy Jones, parmi tous les créanciers qui écument, il faut qu'il tombe sur l'enflammer. Elle soupire lourdement quand une idée lui vient. Avant que le pirate aux cheveux fasse de temps comprendre ce qui se passe, elle se jette à ses pieds et s'agrippe à son bermuda. Au moment où l'autre pirate finit par rejoindre, elle commence à trembler de tout son corps et à pleurer à chaud larmes sous les yeux de deux hors-la-loi. Avec sa voix la plus tremblante, elle s'exclame en doigt de l'homme qui a pris en chasse:

« **Je suis désolé monsieur! J'ai réussi à leur voler le trésor comme vous l'aviez demandé mais j'ai réussi à les semer! je suis désolé!** »

Elle termina sa phrase dans un scénario terrifié par la perfection des années d'expérience. Pendant quelques secondes, Portgas regarde avec l'air le plus abruti qu'elle n'a jamais vu le visage d'un homme alors que l'autre pirate le regarde fixement avec rage. The look of the pirate of bebe bebe se décroche of the alone prend la parole.

« **Alors comme ça t'a voulu nous rendre le trésor connard! Et en plus vous envoyez une gamine innocente pour le faire! Espèce de lâche! Tu vas voir!** »

« **Je crois qu'il y a malentendu je ne connais pas cette** »

Avant même qu'il n'est que le temps de terminer sa phrase de l'autre côté de lui

Fière de son coup, Jean se relève et prend la fuite sans manquer d'éclater de rire quand le petit pirate enfonce lourdement son genou dans l'entre-jambe du commandant de Barbe Blanche qui gémit comme une fillette.

Une fois les deux pirates perdus de vus, elle file rapidement jusqu'au port. Portgas ne semble pas l'avoir reconnu, elle ne voit pas comment il aurait pu la reconnaitre mais, si les pirates de Barbe Blanches sont dans le coin, elle ne doit pas rester dans les parages.

Cruellement, sa conscience la renvoie quelques semaines en arrière alors qu'elle rédigeait cette fameuse liste assise à la terrasse d'un café de Saboady et elle éprouve un pincement au cœur. Elle secoue la tête et poursuit sa course. Tout ça c'était avant l'orphelinat, avant qu'elle ne devienne le monstre qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle ne se fait pas d'illusions, cette pseudo recherche de l'homme au Yami Yami n'a servi qu'à lui donner bonne conscience. Elle n'est pas une justicière, elle laisse volontiers se rôle aux marines. Elle, elle travaille pour de l'argent. Elle vole, elle torture, elle tue pour le compte de riches employeurs. Sans conscience ni regrets. Elle ne vit que pour cela et les choses ne risquent pas de changer, tout cela n'était qu'une passade.

Une fois suffisamment persuadée, elle ralentit le rythme et reprend une marche normale. Si elle désire quitter l'île sans problème, elle ne doit pas attirer l'attention. Une fois sur le port, son regard scrute les navires en partance, s'arrêtant un instant sur le Moby Dick, beaucoup plus petit que dans ses souvenirs. Une réplique. Barbe Blanche n'est donc pas à bord, elle soupire, rassurée. Il est beaucoup plus ardu d'éviter mille cinq cents hommes que d'éviter une ou deux divisions.

Son regard accroche alors un petit bateau de pêche qui semble sur le point de lever l'ancre. Elle accélère le pas en direction du chalutier, voilà sa chance de quitter l'île rapidement.

Elle n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du bateau quand deux immenses pattes ornées de puissants serfs s'enroulent autour de ses épaules, la soulevant sans difficulté. Impossible de manquer la remarquable apparence du premier commandant, Marco le Phénix. Alors qu'ils survolent tous les deux la petite crique où mouillent les embarcations et qu'elle regarde consternée le pont du petit Moby Dick approcher, elle hésite à devenir un sumo leurs assurant à tous les deux une petite baignade. Mortelle pour l'emplumer. Mais elle se ravise après quelques secondes. Peut-être ne savent-ils pas qui elle est ? Après tout, il est impossible de la différencier d'un citoyen lambda et surement veulent-ils lui passer un savon pour avoir mis l'allumette dans le pétrin ?

Elle croise très fort les doigts pour que ce soit cette solution quand, elle est brusquement lâchée à quelques mètres du sol et s'écrase avec fracas contre les planches du pont supérieur. Niveau intimidation on ne rigole pas.

Bien qu'elle n'ait absolument pas souffert de la chute elle gémit lourdement. Après tout, une chute pareille aurait pu être mortelle à la jeune fille dont elle a pris l'apparence. Après un temps interminable passé à faire couler des larmes de crocodile sur ses joues graciles elle se redresse lentement et fait face aux pirates réunis pour l'occasion. Elle adopte sans mal une expression de pure terreur alors que les commandants de la première et la deuxième flotte se présentent face à elle. Elle note qu'il ne semble y avoir qu'eux, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Le plus jeune des commandants ne semble pas franchement ravi de la revoir à en juger par son air renfrogné et sinistre. La pauvre gamine avale lourdement sa salive faisant rire les hommes qui forment un cercle compact autour d'elle, lui bloquant toute échappatoire.

Contre toute attente, c'est le premier commandant qui prend la parole, les mains dans les poches et son flegme habituel tatoué sur le visage.

« **Alors comme ça, on cause des problèmes aux pirates de Barbe Blanche gamine ?** »

Il n'en faut pas plus à ladite gamine pour trembler violemment et se mettre à pleurer de terreur pure sous les yeux moqueurs des pirates et les grognements ronchons du jeune commandant.

« **Je suis désolé ! je ne savais pas qui vous étiez et je ne voulais pas vous causez des ennuis ! Je vous en prie pardonner moi !** »

Elle hésite un instant à se mettre à genoux pour plus de fun mais se rétracte en entendant la voix du second commandant :

« **Tu ne savais pas qui j'étais ? Mais alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et pourquoi tu vole des pirates ?** »

« **Je…Je n'ai jamais quitté mon île et…et depuis que mes parents sont morts…je dois me débrouiller toute seule pour survivre. J'ai…J'ai volé ces pirates parce…parce qu'ils étaient saouls et qu'ils m'ont demandé de faire des…des choses horribles… !** »

Elle pince violemment les lèvres et détourne les yeux quand le regard de l'homme phénix se pose sur la parure autour de son cou. Raté pour la crédibilité. Mais le second commandant lui semble beaucoup plus réceptif puisqu'il continue la discussion.

« **T'es parents sont morts ? Mais pourquoi ne pas aller à l'orphelinat, j'en ai vu un en ville.** »

Un flash de terreur pure passe dans les yeux de la gamine dissuadant les pirates de continuer sur cette voie. Intérieurement Jean est en proie à une avalanche de souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens et qu'elle croyait définitivement effacer. C'est comme si le petit Jo poussait les murs de la cage dans laquelle il est enfermé avec le reste des autres personnalités passées. Elle est à deux doigts de vomir quand une main ferme se pose sur son épaule, la faisant reprendre conscience dans un violent sursaut. Le commandant aux cheveux blonds retire sa main avant de prendre la parole dans un soupire.

« **C'est bon pour cette fois gamine tu peux y aller. Fais attention à l'avenir t'as eu de la chance de tomber sur Ace.** »

Elle se relève dans un état second alors qu'il lui indique une échelle qui descend jusque sur le quai. Peinant à reprendre contenance, elle passe à côté du garçon aux tâches de rousseur et lâche à reflexe un :

« **Crétin d'enflammer.** »

Reflet de ses pensés actuelles. Cependant elle redescend brusquement sur terre quand un silence complet se fait sur le pont et que les poils de sa nuque s'hérisses sous la chaleur croissante.

« **Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'appelle comme ça.** »

Oups ? Elle a envie de se gifler. Elle s'en sort par un coup de maitre juste pour se tirer une balle dans le pied la seconde suivante. Elle se retourne lentement et lève les bras en l'air en signe de paix, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« **Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! J'étais perdue dans mes pensés et il se trouve que le forgerons de l'île est** »

« **Attrapé la !** »

Elle n'attend pas la fin de l'injonction dudit crétin pour sauter sur le quai et prendre la fuite à toute vitesse bifurquant le plus de fois possible afin de perdre ses poursuivants. Deux fois dans la même journée, elle commence à penser qu'une entité supérieure essaie de lui faire passer un message.

Semer ses poursuivants au sol, c'est une chose. Perdre le piaf qui fait des ronds au-dessus de sa position l'indiquant à tous les hommes présents dans les parages en est une autre. Elle doit à tout prix changer d'apparence rapidement sauf qu'elle doit pour cela s'arrêter pour muter et donc se laisser rattraper.

Décidant qu'elle en a assez de courir en rond, elle se laisse tomber au sol et s'enfonce à quatre pattes entre les jambes des passants de la rue marchande qu'elle a arpentée plutôt dans la journée. Au détour d'une échoppe elle croise un gamin haut comme trois pommes qui la dévisage curieusement. S'il la rattrape, sous cette forme elle n'aura aucune chance de les battre mais seuls les commandants connaissent son don, Barbe Blanche le lui a assuré, et personne ne soupçonnerait un bambin.

Transformation à peine terminée, elle enfonce son pouce dans sa bouche et reprend sa route sans plus croiser de pirate. Elle soupir de soulagement en tripotant sa salopette beaucoup trop grande, c'était moins une.

C'est alors qu'une main la saisie à la base du cou et qu'elle se retrouve suspendue en l'air juste sous les yeux rieurs du second commandant qui prend la parole.

« **Tu sais, il y a deux choses qui te grille. Un, tu ne peux pas changer de vêtement aussi facilement que de visage. Et deux, peut importe l'apparence que tu prends, tu as toujours la même solitude au fond des yeux qui te rend reconnaissable entre mille.** »

Elle écarquille les yeux. Comment peut-il avoir repéré ce genre de détails. Il semble comprendre sa stupeur et lui sert l'un de ses fameux sourires surmontés d'un clin d'œil charmeur.

Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, elle se met à hurler à la mort. Pleurant de toutes ses forces espérant alerter les passants mais le pirate lui sourit encore.

« **Tu peux toujours pleurer aussi fort que tu veux. Personne ne viendra prendre son butin à un pirate de Barbe Blanche.** »

Elle chouine encore sans pour autant changer d'apparence et n'essaie plus de prendre la fuite, à quoi bon. Quand poing ardent remonte sur le navire, les hommes de l'équipage lui lancent des regards surpris. Il était parti à la poursuite d'une gamine et le voilà qui rentre avec un bambin d'à peine quatre ans. Mais un seul regard suffit à les dissuader de poser des questions et le jeune homme marche jusqu'aux cellules habilement dissimulées dans les cales où il jette le gamin sans douceur. Jean chouine, consciente que pour ne pas révéler son pouvoir à l'ensemble des mille cinq cents fils de Barbe Blanche, o elle devra garder cette apparence jusqu'à ce qu'on la libère.

L'homme feu regarde quelques minutes, avant de laisser échapper, de se qualifier, de devenir sadique, de même que toutes les femmes de cette mer utiliseraient plutôt le terme sexy et de susurrer

« **Tu as intérêt à être sage. Sinon je serai obligé de mettre la fessée en avant.** »

Elle s'arrête immédiatement et dévisage les yeux écarquillés, sérieusement?

Il sourit encore, il ne fait que ça, et quitte le souffle, soufflant l'unique chandelle et plongé dans le noir complet.

Elle assiste à quelques minutes avant de bouger et de se mettre en action.

C'est un défi Portgas?


	9. Chapitre 8 - Attirance Déloyale

_« **T'es venus la chercher pas vrai ?! T'es venus chercher cette chose.** »_

 _« **Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. C'est ta fille.** »_

 _« **Ce monstre n'est pas mon enfant, j'aurai dû m'en débarrasser il y a longtemps. Tout comme je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser m'approcher. Prend là. Je ne veux plus jamais voir son immonde face, monstruosité.** »_

 _La femme s'effondre dans un gargouillis. La gorge tranchée. Le sang imbibe le tapis et le corps de la femme émet quelques soubresauts avant de s'immobiliser définitivement._

 _Un homme qu'elle ne connaît pas s'agenouille à côté d'elle. Il pose une main sur son épaule et lui parle longuement. Elle n'ose pas parler, pas même pour demander ce qui arrive à sa maman. Elle regarde l'homme qui asperge le salon d'essence avant de vider le bidon sur sa maman._

 _Quand ils sortent de la maison, elle voudrait prendre sa main. Elle a remarqué qu'il a les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Mais elle n'ose pas, il lui fait peur. Il semble remarquer ses doutes, car il lui fait signe de parler._

 _Elle a beaucoup de questions, mais une seule franchit la barrière de ses lèvres :_

 _« **Vous êtes mon papa ?** »_

 _Il la regarde quelques secondes avant de se détourner pour descendre l'aller qui mène au village. Elle pense qu'il ne va pas répondre mais finalement il ouvre la bouche._

 _« **Je ne suis pas ton père mais je suis celui qui t'a créée alors je vais t'éduquer. Je n'attends que deux choses en contrepartie.** »_

 _Elle hoche la tête, elle ne sait pas ce que veut dire le mot contrepartie. L'homme reprend._

 _« **Je vais faire de toi, le plus puissant des mercenaires. Mais en échange, tu devras obéir au moindre de mes ordres sans discuter.** »_

 _Il plonge son regard froid dans le sien. Innocent._

 _« **Et quand je te le dirai, tu devras me tuer.** » _

_Dans son dos, sa maison brûle._

 _La première fois que Jean rencontre son père, elle a huit ans._

CHAPITRE 8

Portgas D Ace se réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Sa vision brouillée par le sommeil floute les contours de sa cabine de commandant. Il passe une main lasse sur son visage et s'ébroue rapidement.

Dehors, le soleil se lève à peine et sur le pont l'agitation n'est pas encore à son comble. Les lèves tard sont tirés des couchettes sans ménagement et une bonne odeur se repend des cuisines. Le commandant se lève lentement et prend le temps d'étirer chacun de ses muscles. Selon Marco, le Moby Dick sera en vue d'ici quelques heures.

Entrant dans la cabine de douche, il laisse au sol ses vêtements de nuit. Le reste de l'équipage s'est ligué contre lui afin de l'obliger à porter des vêtements, même la nuit, afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises, récurrentes avec le jeune pirate. Il grimace un instant quand l'eau froide frappe ses épaules et tourne précipitamment le robinet vers le chaud. Quand l'eau atteint enfin la bonne température, il laisse sa tête tomber contre le carrelage humide et profite de la douche.

Dehors, le soleil se lève à peine et sur le pont l'agitation n'est pas encore à son comble. Mais ces derniers temps ceux-ci se font plus violents. Si bien qu'il doit constamment rassurer Marco et le reste des commandant, très souvent témoins de ses terreurs nocturnes.

Même s'il ne parvient pas à remonter à la source de ses cauchemars, il sait que beaucoup de choses le hantent. Le visage des hommes qu'il a perdu au combat, ceux qu'il a abattus pour protéger les siens. Les souvenirs de son enfance, de Sabo. Et puis la terreur qui ne le quitte jamais et qui le mine, l'idée qu'un jour quelqu'un comprenne et ne révèle au monde entier, le nom de son maudit géniteur.

Et puis même s'il a plus de mal à l'admettre, la mercenaire emprisonnée dans les cales le dérange. Il n'est pas descendu la voir depuis qu'il l'y a enfermé, la semaine dernière. C'est Marco qui descend chaque jour pour lui donner son repas. Ni lui, ni le premier commandant n'ont envie de se retrouver avec une mercenaire ayant pris l'apparence d'un des membres de l'équipage.

Cette fille le dérange profondément. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Le fait de ne rien savoir d'elle est quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à intégrer. Son vrai nom, son vrai visage, tout, jusqu'à son âge leur est inconnu. Et puis son métier aussi. Il a bien compris que derrière le « Mercenaire » se cache en réalité le tueur à gages. Il ne supporte pas les gens qui comme elle, tuent pour de l'argent sale. Sans morale et sans honneur.

Elle le répugne autant qu'elle l'intrigue à vrai dire. Son pouvoir est un incroyable don lui permettant d'être qui elle veut. Combien de fois a-t-il rêvé de ne plus être Portgas D Ace, pour que Gol D ne pèse plus dans son dos comme une lourde épée qui n'attend que son heure pour le briser. Et elle, elle qui maîtrise ce merveilleux pouvoir, elle l'utilise pour tuer et faire le mal. Il ne peut pas comprendre ça. Pourquoi se réduire à une liste de missions ignobles, accomplies pour le compte de lâche. Tout ça pour de l'argent.

Ace ne comprend pas. Il ne pourra jamais comprendre.

L'eau devient froide et il frissonne avant de l'éteindre. Il enroule autour de sa taille une serviette et sèche ses cheveux. Il devra bientôt les couper, ils lui tombent devant les yeux. Retournant dans sa cabine, il relève la tête quand trois coups sont portés à la porte. La voix de son second résonne lui indiquant que le navire principal est en vue et que le premier commandant lui laisse la charge d'accompagner leur invitée jusqu'à père. Le garçon ronchonne lourdement et enfile son bermuda et son charleston orange.

Avançant dans les couloirs, il fait un rapide stop aux cuisines où il récupère de quoi déjeuner avant de se diriger vers le pont. Adossé au bastingage, il avale son repas en regardant, au loin le Moby Dick qui se dessine dans les rayons du soleil. D'ici une petite heure, il posera le pied sur le sol de sa maison, après un long mois de mission.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit Marco qui lui indique du doigt la direction des calles. Il soupire lourdement, cette situation le fait chier, mais il est tout de même reconnaissant auprès de son ami pour s'être occupé de la mercenaire durant toute leur semaine de navigation. Faisant craquer ses épaules, il enfonce au fond de sa gorge le reste de son petit-déjeuner. Il marche lentement, presque traînant et descend l'escalier qui mène aux ponts inférieurs.

…

Quand Jean ouvre les yeux, elle est parfaitement reposée. Son regard fait une nouvelle fois le tour de la cellule dans laquelle elle est enfermée depuis plus d'une semaine. La jeune femme étend ses jambes devant elle, faisait craquer ses articulations douloureuses d'avoir passé le voyage dans une position inconfortable. Soucieuse de rester alerte, elle refoule sa douleur dans les méandres de sa conscience et se concentre sur sa respiration. Avec les années, elle est parvenue à totalement effacer sa présence. À présent, seule une personne connaissant son identité pourrait la dissocier du commun des mortels.

Elle est plutôt fière de cette capacité. Même les meilleurs assassins peuvent être trahis par leur emprunte énergétique, c'est une erreur qu'elle ne commettra jamais.

Le nez tourné vers le plafond, elle évalue en fonction de l'agitation, et de la température dans les cales, que le soleil se lève tout juste et que le Moby Dick doit se trouver à proximité. Elle soupire et se lève lentement poursuivant ses étirements. Le premier commandant à finement jugé, interdisant au reste de l'équipage l'accès aux cales, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

Ainsi privée de cible à imité, elle n'a d'autre choix que de se plier aux exigences de ses tortionnaires et, même si elle n'a pas daigné donner raison au phénix, elle va bientôt être obligée de parler. Elle n'a pas prévu de se laisser faire pour autant.

Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand, au lieu du premier commandant blasé et taciturne, c'est Poings Ardents qui descend rapidement les escaliers, une mine renfrognée sur le visage. Un sourire carnassier s'étire sur les lèvres de la mercenaire et ses yeux se plissent de malice. Il n'y a pas meilleure mise en bouche que le gamin au sang chaud qui se présente devant elle, clairement décidé à lui faire enfiler les menottes de granite marin qu'il tient du bout des doigts. Jean sourie sympathiquement au pirate et s'avance vers les barreaux qui fermes sa cellule. Ses hanches ondulent lourdement et son sourire prend une teinte sanglante quand elle remarque les yeux du garçon perdu sur sa silhouette.

Elle n'a pourtant pas choisi son apparence la plus outrageuse. À vrai dire, elle a remarqué que les gens qu'elle croise sont plus à l'aise avec l'apparence qu'elle avait lors de leur première rencontre. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle a choisie pour lui, le visage de la jeune femme qu'il a poursuivie dans le labyrinthe qui constitue le Moby Dick. Comme le jour de leur première rencontre elle rejette sa lourde chevelure brune en arrière et encre ses envoûtantes prunelles perle dans le regard du pirate.

Elle aime beaucoup les yeux de cette apparence, gris perle, doux et exotiques.

Ses longs doigts entourent lentement les barreaux métalliques alors que son corps se cambre vers l'avant, laissant à l'homme feu le loisir d'admirer son interminable chute de reins. Elle sait parfaitement qu'elle ne peut pas être plus proche du bonheur jouissif de la chasse, elle regarde sa victime sombrer lentement dans les charmes de son apparence. Finalement, peut-être que le second commandant est moins intéressant qu'elle ne l'eût d'abord pensé.

Cependant, alors que leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres, quelques choses tique dans le regard de l'homme qui recule précipitamment. Alors qu'il secoue la tête et que ses mèches de jais cachent son regard tout aussi envoûtant que le sien, elle soupire un peu déçue.

Quand Portgas la regarde de nouveau, c'est franchement en colère qu'il prend la parole.

« **Arrête ça tout de suite !** »

Elle croise les bras et passe sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, trop heureuse de voir le commandant tressaillir.

« **Je ne fais rien du tout petit commandant. C'est toi qui vois des pièges là où il n'y en a pas.** »

Il la regarde à nouveau, mauvais, et jette à ses pieds la paire de menottes qu'il a ramenées avec lui.

« **Enfile ça !** »

« **En quel honneur ?** »

Elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine et il jure dans ses mèches trop longues. Leurs regards se croisent une nouvelle fois et ils se lancent dans une lutte de domination qu'aucun des deux ne peut perdre.

« **Enfile-les.** »

« **C'est absolument hors de question.** »

« **Alors tu vas rester pourrir ici jusqu'à ce qu'on balance ton cadavre par-dessus bord !** »

« **Si tu veux que j'enfile ces menotte Portgas, il va falloir me les mettre de force.** »

Quand le pirate sourit méchamment, elle se doute bien qu'une idée stupide vient de germer dans son esprit. Elle le laisse donc approcher des barreaux qui les séparent encore, prenant tout de même ses précautions.

C'est à présent Poings Ardents qui à l'air d'un grand fauve en pleine chasse.

« **Si tu voulais que je te mette moi-même les menottes il fallait le dire toute suite.** »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le pirate se jette sur la porte de barreaux qu'il envoie balader sauvagement. De là, il se jette rapidement sur elle et ils tombent tous les deux au sol dans un enchevêtrement de membres indéterminés. Chacun tente de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais bien vite, Portgas semble oublier que si sa partenaire n'est pas sensible aux effets du granite marin, lui l'est. C'est ainsi qu'ils terminent, Jean assise sur les hanches du pirate maintenant fermement la paire de menottes sous la gorge de celui-ci.

« **Alors l'enflammé, tu me les enfile ces fameuses menottes ?** »

Elle le marge ouvertement tout en appuyant un peu plus sur les menottes bloquant la respiration du pirate incapable d'utiliser ses flammes pour déloger son adversaire. Malgré tout, il ne se laisse pas faire et bien que dominé, sa force physique reste supérieure à celle de son assaillante qui éprouve de plus en plus de difficultés à le retenir.

Malgré tout, Jean ne lâche pas prise et plonge son regard rieur dans celui furieux du commandant sous elle, entamant sans le vouloir un échange prolongé qu'aucun des deux ne veut perdre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'emprise de la jeune femme s'affaiblit et se relâche, pourtant, le pirate ne bouge pas et les mains encrées dans les hanches de son vis-à-vis se fond plus douces. Leurs regards ne se décrochent toujours pas et sans que Jean ne contrôle la situation, leurs corps se font plus proches. Malgré tout, elle ne peut empêcher les mots qui quittent sa bouche.

« **Alors Portgas ? On perd contre une femme ?** »

Et l'autre lui répond, toujours plongé dans son regard.

« **Je perdrais volontiers contre une jolie femme. Mais est-ce que tu es vraiment une femme, mercenaire ?** »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'arquent dans un sourire alors qu'elle répond.

« **Ça ce pourrait bien.** »

Les mains du pirate glissent à présent le long de la cambrure de son dos alors que les siennes reposent sur ses épaules musclées et brûlantes. Elle ne sait pas vraiment où ce petit jeu les mène, mais elle adore les jeux. Elle est à présent assez proche de lui pour savoir que la peau du garçon dégage une odeur de sable chaud et de sucre caramélisé. Elle envisage sérieusement l'idée de plonger ses mains dans ses mèches incontrôlables sans parler de ses lèvres pécheresses.

La tornade de flammes bleues qui l'envoie s'écraser contre le fond de la cellule, la ramène violemment à la réalité. Elle jette un regard mauvais au premier commandant qui aide son ami à se relever. Pas que l'idée d'avoir été interrompu dans son échange avec le jeune commandant la dérange particulièrement, mais elle était littéralement à deux doigts d'assommer l'allumette avec un point de compression sur sa carotide.

Elle se redresse lentement, évitant tout geste brusque pour ne pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois à terre et époussète sa salopette, la même qu'il y a une semaine, salit dans la bagarre. Puis, elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine et dévisage les deux commandants en plein échange muet. Elle n'a aucun mal à comprendre qu'ils se concertent à son sujet. Finalement, le phénix se tourne vers elle et lui jette un sac en tissu duquel elle extirpe un pantalon en toile et une chemise. Des vêtements d'homme, elle doute qu'il y est beaucoup de femmes dans l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde. Peu soucieuse de la pudeur, elle commence à retirer ses vêtements les uns après les autres sous-vêtements compris. Elle acquiesce un sourire amusé en remarquant que les deux hommes se sont retournés, lui donnant autant d'intimité que possible. Elle serre à sa taille le cordon du pantalon en lin crème et noue sur ses hanches la chemise blanche, beaucoup trop grande, dévoilant le bas de son ventre. Elle ne porte plus de chaussures, les aillant perdue en devenant un enfant. Le sous-vêtement masculin qu'on lui a prêté la gratte un peu, mais reste confortable et elle ne porte plus de soutien-gorge.

Elle attend patiemment que les deux hommes décident de se retourner et lui indique la suite des opérations. Ensuite, elle laisse calmement le premier commandant lui passer les menottes envoyant un clin d'œil vengeur à poings ardents qui rage toujours, dans son coin. Puis, elle remonte sur le pont, encadrée par les deux hommes et ignore le regard surpris des hommes qui une semaine auparavant ont regardé descendre un morveux braillard. Elle attend, tête haute, les mains attachées dans le dos que le navire s'amarre au géant des mers qui s'approche toujours.

Quand elle monte sur le Moby Dick, Jean adresse un sourire au commandant de la quatrième division qui lui fait de grands signes et ignore les regards surpris de tous quand les chaînes teintes dans son dos. Forcement. La première fois qu'ils l'ont aperçue, elle venait d'entrer par effraction jusque dans la chambre du capitaine, résistant aux commandants. Surprenant de voir une personne que l'on croit alliée, arriver enchaîner.

Quand Portgas essaie de la pousser à genoux aux pieds du capitaine, elle résiste sauvagement. En tant que client, Barbe Blanche à son respect, mais jamais elle ne se mettra à genoux devant personne. Surprenant toutes les personnes présentent sur le pont, elle retourne rapidement et d'un geste souple ramène ses jambes contre elle pour passer ses menottes sur le devant de son corps. De là, elle se jette sur le premier commandant qui la regarde étrangement, suspendu dans son geste pour la pousser au sol. Tout aussi souplement, elle se jette sur lui et passe ses bras enchaînés autour du cou du pirate, l'étranglant avec ses chaînes. Alors, elle pousse dans le dos du garçon avec son genou et le fait tomber au sol.

Tandis que les hommes vont pour se jeter sur elle, elle lance un regard sombre de menaces au capitaine qui stoppe ses hommes d'une parole. Toujours meurtrière elle lance d'une voix forte au pirate qu'elle défie du regard.

« **Pour qui me prend tu vieux fou ? M'enchainer pour me trainer jusqu'à toi ? Me pousser à m'incliner ? Je ne suis ni une menace, ni un danger pour vous. C'est donc ainsi que tu traite tes plus anciens alliés ?!** »

L'empereur la jauge du regard, passant de son aura animal au commandant qu'elle est en train d'étouffer un peu plus à chaque seconde. Soudain, son immense lance rejoint le sol dans un craquement sinistre qui fait reculer d'un pas tous les pirates présents sur le pont. Tous savent que la mercenaire ne peut gagner face à l'empereur. Mais au vu de la terrifiante aura de cruauté qui émane d'elle, l'issue du combat semble soudain un peu moins inégale.

« **Serais-tu en train de me défier, gamine ? Sur mon propre navire et devant tous mes fils ?** »

« **Me pense tu réellement si bête, pirate ?** »

« **Pourtant c'est bien toi qui menaces l'un de mes fils, sous mes yeux.** »

La jeune femme semble devenir plus dangereuse encore, si cela est possible et les sourcils du premier commandant se fronce. La situation lui échappe, quelle est cette présence monstrueuse qui fait se hérisser les poils de ses bras ? Autour de lui, les hommes reculent encore et les commandants ont tiré leurs armes. Ace semble totalement amorphe à présent et ses bras balancent le long de son corps.

« **Si je suis ici vieil homme. C'est parce que tu as demandé à tes fils de me ramener. Si tu mets en danger tes fils c'est uniquement ta faute.** »

L'air craque autour d'eux, mais la jeune femme ne semble pas affecter. Toutefois, son emprise sur les chaînes s'amenuit et Ace reprend quelques couleurs. La tension est à son comble quand Barbe Blanche reprend la parole. Tous sont conscients que la vie du jeune commandant ne tient qu'à la réponse de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

« **Qui es-tu, monstre, pour juger de la façon dont je traite les miens ?** »

La phrase tranche, rendant l'air presque irrespirable pour toutes les personnes présentes. Jamais le capitaine n'avait utilisé ses mots pour parler d'une personne. Pourtant, l'emprise autour du cou d'Ace se relâche subitement et il s'effondre en toussant sur le pont, silencieux.

« **C'est donc pour ça que je suis ici ?** »

Le géant acquiesce, tendu. Jean ne bronche pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement elle secoue la tête, désabusée.

« **Toute cette mise en scène, simplement pour me tester ? Tu me déçois, vieil homme. Je n'aurai jamais pensé cela de toi.** »

L'autre ne répond pas, sombre. Finalement, il se lève surprenant tous ses fils et s'enfonce dans les méandres de son vaisseau intimant à la jeune femme de le suivre, seule. Même si les hommes rechignent, ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Le capitaine à tranché.

Avant de disparaître dans le sillage de l'empereur, la jeune femme se penche sur le pirate inconscient. Elle vérifie son pouls et une fois rassurée, passe doucement la main dans sa crinière sombre.

Puis, elle se relève, fière et poursuit son chemin.

Dans les profondeurs du Moby Dick.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Les liens du Sang

**CHAPITRE 9**

La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, l'empereur est assis sur son siège, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle ne peut voir son visage mais elle sait qu'il n'annonce rien de bon. Toute cette mise en scène semble la pousser dans un piège qu'elle n'arrive pas à éviter. Assise à sa place habituelle, elle attend sans bouger, ignorant les gémissements de son dos que la position rend douloureux. L'atmosphère est pesante et l'air semble se faire rare. Jean à faim, elle est fatiguée et à besoin d'une douche. Chose que le capitaine n'a pas l'air décidé à lui céder. La jeune femme s'apprête à étendre ses jambes devant elle quand le pirate prend la parole, d'une voix sombre.

« **Sais-tu pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué, la première fois que tu as mis les pieds sur mon navire ?** »

Elle fait craquer sa colonne vertébrale et prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« **C'est la pitié qui t'a retenu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'as pas tué parce que tu avais pitié de moi.** »

« **Alors tu le savais ? Tu t'es présentée devant moi en sachant que j'avais l'intention de te tuer.** »

« **Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Je connaissais tes intentions. Comment aurai-je pu les ignorer? Mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté du client que tu es, vieil homme.** »

Le silence reprend sa place, alors que chacun prend la mesure des paroles de l'autre. Jean à choisie de jouer l'honnêteté. Pourquoi mentir. Elle savait à ce moment-là, que l'empereur projetait de la tuer. C'est un peu ce qu'elle avait cherché aussi. Mettre en pratique toutes les choses qu'elle a passé des années à apprendre. Apitoyer un empereur, et en faire un allié. Le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle.

« **Tu me rappel ton père. Lui non plus n'avait pas hésité à me manipuler.** »

Décontenancée, elle plonge son regard dans les yeux fatigués de l'homme qui la scrute attendant une réaction qu'elle ne peut pas lui donner.

« **Ne parle pas de lui.** »

« **Qu'est-il devenu ? Je n'ai jamais su ce qui lui est arrivé.** »

« **Parce que ça ne te regarde pas, vieil homme.** »

« **Je pense au contraire être concerné.** »

« **Eh bien, tu te trompes.** »

Le silence retombe de nouveau, lourd et glacial, alors que la mercenaire est clairement sur ses gardes. Finalement, le grand pirate change de sujet, renonçant à la réponse de sa précédente question.

« **Depuis combien de temps ?** »

De nouveau, elle le regarde, surprise. Cet homme est vraiment un fin observateur.

« **Cela ne te regarde pas.** »

« **Dans la mesure ou je suis ton client, si. »**

Elle soupire, défaite. Elle n'a jamais le dernier mot avec lui.

« **Il reste suffisamment de temps.** »

« **Je n'en suis pas certain, gamine. C'est beaucoup trop rapide.** »

« **Je maîtrise la situation.** »

« **Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Tu seras vite rattrapée.** »

« **Et alors ? Quand le moment viendra, je ferais ce qu'il faut. Je suis la dernière. C'est mon rôle**. »

A présent, l'homme le plus puissant du monde caresse distraitement sa légendaire moustache, perdu dans ses pensées. Lasse, il soupire. Comme le monde est cruel avec ses miracles.

« **Tu es si jeune.** »

« **Mais les choses doivent finir ainsi. Tu le sais très bien. Après tout, je ne suis pas le premier Noppera-bo que tu croise, pas vrai.** »

« **Cela ne change rien à la malédiction que tu portes.** »

Jean soupire, elle est vraiment épuisée. Le voyage et maintenant cette conversation. Tout ceci la vide de toute énergie. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux sales et jette un regard implorant au pirate. Mais il ne lui fait pas cette grâce.

« **Tu pourrais rester ici ?** »

Elle le regard, confuse.

« **C'est-à-dire ?** »

« **Vivre avec nous, devenir ma fille. Nous prendrions soin de toi.** »

Elle ricana méchamment, sérieusement ?

« **Tu me connais. Tu sais très bien que c'est une proposition stupide et dangereuse.** »

« **Ne sous-estime pas mes fils, ils n'auraient pas de mal à te contenir.** »

Elle en a plus qu'assez de ce jeu. Marre de tout ceci. Elle coupe.

« **Edward !** »

Sans lui laisser le temps, elle reprend. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom.

« **Je suis passé à deux doigts d'assassiner ce crétin de Portgas ! Et tu me propose de rejoindre ton équipage ?! Sérieusement ?!** »

« **Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre après tout ? Tu es seule, sans famille ni personne à protéger. Rien ne t'empêche de nous rejoindre.** »

« **Je ne veux pas de famille Newgate. Je n'en ai jamais voulu et ça ne risque pas de changer.** »

Il la regarde, plein de pitié. Elle a horreur de ça, il lui donne envie de vomir.

« **Mais tu en as le droit Jean. Arrête de penser que tu protège les gens en restant loin d'eux. Tu n'as ni bateau, ni moyen de rejoindre la terre. Reste ici quelques jours et fait toi ta propre opinion.** »

Elle se lève, excédée, et marche rapidement en direction de la porte laissant le pirate derrière elle. Au moment ou elle passe le seuil, elle se retourne, le regard meurtrier. L'empereur n'a aucun mal à reconnaitre la bête, il l'a déjà vu tellement de fois. Trop peut-être. Elle murmure, sombrement, de sa voix vicieuse et fourbe.

« **Nous verrons bien, mais retiens une chose.** **Tes fils ont beau être fort vieux fou, je pourrais leur apprendre à avoir peur des monstres.** »

Et la porte se referme, lentement derrière celle qui a déjà disparue dans le couloir. L'homme le plus fort du monde s'avachit dans son trône en soupirant.

...

Elle est assise le long de la proue du navire. S'il y a bien un avantage à ce foutu rafiot c'est que la vue depuis l'avant est imprenable, l'océan à perte de vue, la lueur argentée des écailles des monstres marin trop proche de la surface, le soleil sur l'eau créant des milliers de cristaux de lumière. Elle pourrait rester ici des heures, à contempler la vue. Mais si elle aime autant ce lieu, c'est aussi parce que personne ne vient la déranger ici.

L'hostilité évidente à son égard l'épuise à un tel point qu'elle préfère la solitude. Pas qu'elle ait réellement envie de sociabiliser mais elle souhaite, si possible éviter d'avoir à riposter à une éventuelle tentative de meurtre.

Le plus surprenant peut être, c'est qu'elle n'a pas croisé la route de Portgas une seule fois en quatre jours. Elle a pourtant pensé qu'il voudrait être le premier à se venger d'elle, mais rien. Elle hausse les épaules et croque dans la pomme qu'elle a discrètement subtilisée dans les cuisines. Elle sait très bien que le commandant Satch est au courant de ses passages et qu'il la laisse faire, des histoires circulent sur les pièges terribles qui attendent ceux qui essaient de voler dans les réserves, notamment Poings Ardents. Mais elle n'a éprouvé aucune difficulté particulière, c'est donc qu'il lui laisse volontairement l'accès. Tant mieux, il est hors de question qu'elle participe aux grands repas dans la salle commune. Elle n'est pas suicidaire.

Elle se contente donc d'attendre, depuis quatre jours, que le Moby Dick trouve son prochain port d'encrage. A ce moment-là elle descendra et mettra les voiles vers une destination inconnue mais la plus éloignée possible des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Voilà un plan qui lui convient. Elle se cale un peu mieux contre le bois du navire et laisse son regard se perdre dans l'étendu infini d'eau qui s'étend partout autour d'elle. Elle repense à cette conversation qu'elle a eu avec le capitaine il y a quelques heures à peine et, qui l'a mise dans une colère noire.

Un homme de la première division, si sa mémoire est bonne, était venu la chercher en début d'après-midi, à la demande du capitaine. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à distinguer l'animosité que l'homme éprouvait pour elle et sans faire d'histoire, l'avait suivi dans le dédale de couloir. Il l'avait laissé devant la cabine du capitaine et avait disparu le plus vite possible dans un couloir adjacent murmurant des injures qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre. Elle avait haussé les épaules sans se préoccuper plus que ça de l'homme et de sa colère et était entrée sans frapper dans la cabine.

Elle avait trouvé l'empereur assis sur son trône bardé de tuyaux transfusant des médicaments lui étant inconnus, elle avait noté cette information dans un coin de son esprit. Tuer un empereur pirate pourrait lui assurer une vie de prospérité.

L'homme l'attendait, une immense gourde d'alcool reposant à ses côtés. Elle n'avait jamais vu Edward Newgate autrement qu'avec une outre d'alcool à la main. Il s'était raclé la gorge puis redressé, congédiant les infirmières qu'elle avait ignorée jusque-là. Elle avait toujours trouvé, à chacune de ses visites que la tenue de ces femmes était outrageuse. A croise que se trouver sur un bateau uniquement peuplé par des hommes n'était pas suffisant, il fallait être sûr de se faire remarquer.

Elle avait balayé cette pensée d'un geste de la main et c'était concentrée sur l'homme qui visiblement était en train de l'observer. Elle avait croisé les bras sous sa poitrine et tapoté du pied lui faisant comprendre d'abréger son observation. Il avait semblé revenir à la réalité et avait ouvert la bouche, peut être un peu trop précipitamment pour pouvoir réellement dissimuler son intérêt.

« **Tu cherches toujours le Yami Yami ?** »

Elle avait immédiatement froncé les sourcils, se rappelant clairement de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu il y a quelques mois de cela où le pirate lui avait presque ordonné de mettre fin à ses recherches.

« **Oui.** »

Simple et clair, elle ne voulait laisser filtrer la moindre information sur le fruit. Même pas à Barbe Blanche.

« **Pourquoi le veux-tu ?** »

Nouveau froncement de sourcils, elle n'avait jamais laissé sous-entendre qu'elle voulait le fruit pour elle.

« **Je ne veux pas du fruit, je cherche l'homme qui le veut.** »

« **Donc tu ne veux pas du pouvoir du fruit des ténèbres, l'un des plus puissants fruits du démon qui soit ?** »

Elle n'aimait pas du tout le sens que prenait cette conversation. Minutes après minutes, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que le pirate la soupçonnait de convoiter le fruit.

« **Ne penses-tu pas, vieux fou, qu'une malédiction ne m'est pas déjà suffisante ?!** »

« **Je n'ai pas dis cela. Simplement si tu trouve l'homme et qu'il te mène au fruit, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Pourras-tu résister au pouvoir ?** »

Elle s'était alors franchement énervée, agacée au-delà de l'acceptable par cet homme qui disait lui faire confiance, qui lui confiait des missions ébranlant la morale, et qui à présent remettait en doute son intégrité et la force mentale.

« **Ecoute moi bien, si je trouve cet homme, je le tuerai. Si je trouve le fruit, je le détruirais. Il n'y a pas d'autre option et je n'ai pas prévue de sortir de mon plan de base. Que tu te poses des questions, soit ! Mais que tu remettes en question ma capacité à accomplir des missions que je me suis moi-même fixé dépasse ce que je peux accepter, même venant de toi !** »

Campée sur ses positions, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus claire. L'homme l'avait jaugé du regard, incertain avant de finalement hocher la tête. Elle avait cependant vu l'hésitation dans ses gestes. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle enrageait littéralement. Avant de commettre l'irréparable elle avait décidé de mettre fin à cette conversation stérile. Cependant avant de partir, elle lui avait fait passer le message qu'elle était venue lui délivrer à la base, modifiant légèrement ses propos.

« **Et note bien que si l'un de tes fils a encore l'idée stupide de s'en prendre à moi, je le tuerais et je le pendrais avec ses entrailles au mat du navire.** »

Elle avait claqué la porte sauvagement faisant grincer les gonds et quitté l'aile du capitaine sans manquer de jeter un regard mauvais à Marco et Joz qui attendaient derrière ladite porte prêt à la maîtriser au moindre problème.

Elle soupira en s'étirant lentement. Depuis cet incident, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de l'équipage. Et tant mieux.

Roulant sur le côté, elle s'assit laissant ses jambes prendre dans le vide, offertes à l'air salé du large, et inspira profondément. Elle a entendu, il y a quelques heures, une conversation entre deux hommes parlant de leur prochaine escale. Une île estivale connue pour ses bars et ses casinos, elle n'aura aucun mal à semer les pirates dans ces conditions.

Elle frissonne légèrement sous la brise froide et entreprend de s'abriter à l'écart des courants aériens.

Elle s'assied entre deux tonneaux pleins de cordages, servant surement à remplacer ceux utiliser en cas de problème et resserre ses jambes contre elle. Jean enfonce son menton contre ses genoux et laisse ses cheveux recouvrir sa nuque et ses épaules la protégeant de l'air frais. Elle n'a pas de cabine. Personne n'a penser que la fille qui a presque assassiné le commandant Ace pourrait avoir besoin d'une chambre. Enfin elle comprend. Quand elle quittera le navire, la vie reprendra comme avant et c'est ce qu'elle souhaite. Influer le moins possible sur la vie des gens qu'elle rencontre. Quand sa mission n'est pas de les tuer bien sûr.

C'est pour ça qu'elle est surprise quand Portgas D Ace vient prendre place à ses côtés, serré tous les deux dans l'espace restreint entre les deux tonneaux. Elle se demande pourquoi lui. Depuis le début, elle se moque de lui, le manipule, lui fait du mal et il le lui rend bien. Malgré tout, il ne dégage aucune animosité alors, elle le laisse faire et maintenant ils sont presque totalement collés l'un à l'autre. Elle se rend compte à quel point, son fruit à modifier son organisme augmentant sa température corporelle bien au-dessus de la normal. Il est une sorte d'immense bouillotte permanente et elle n'hésite pas en en profiter.

Il ne dit pas un mot mais elle peut voir qu'il est perdu dans ses pensés fixant un point qu'elle ne peut pas voir. Elle n'engage pas la conversation, elle n'a rien à dire. Elle ne lui présentera pas d'excuse, parce que le monde est ainsi. Tuer ou être tuer. Dans l'histoire elle n'a fait que survivre au dépend du pirate qui de toute façon n'a pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur.

Elle aime cette façon de penser qu'a le jeune commandant. Ne jamais regarder vers l'arrière, toujours avancer et ne jamais regretter ses choix. C'est une belle philosophie de vie qu'elle ne peut pas se permettre d'appliquer mais qu'elle aime observer chez de rare individu suffisamment courageux ou stupide pour se permettre ce genre de vie.

Jean pose peut-être pour la première fois réellement son regard sur le commandant de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche, Portgas D Ace aux poings ardents. Et, elle le trouve beau. Vraiment beau. Pas comme les canons de beauté mais sa peau mordue par le soleil, ses cheveux sombre effleurant lentement ses épaules au moindre courant d'air, les milliers de petites tâches de rousseurs qui constellent son visage, elle a envie de les relier au marqueur pour former les constellations et faire enrager le garçon. Sa bouche à quelque chose d'artistique, ses lèvres pleines, rouge d'avoir été trop souvent mordues. La courbe de son nez, légèrement cabossé par les années passées à se battre sans son fruit régénérateur. Sa mâchoire dure et volontaire, coupée à la serpe, lui donnant son côté masculin et virile qui tranche avec ses airs d'enfant sauvage.

Et ses yeux. Elle n'a jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux. Noirs comme les abîmes les plus profondes et inconnues mais tellement révélatrices. Déchirés par des blessures qui ne guérirons jamais. Portgas D Ace est encore un enfant, mais il a le regard des hommes que la vie a brisée trop de fois. Elle n'a jamais vu de regard aussi beau mais elle en a déjà entendu parler. Le regard de ceux qui joue avec la mort.

Il ne bouge toujours pas et, elle n'est pas décidée à s'éloigner de sa chaleur. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il est ici, ni pourquoi il s'est évertué à l'éviter durant ces quatre derniers jours mais, elle ne veut pas briser cet instant. Pourtant, quand il ouvre la bouche, elle sait que la paix se disparaît et qu'ils ne reviendront pas en arrière.

« **Il y a des rumeurs qui court sur le bateau.** »

« **Quel genre de rumeurs ?** »

« **Des rumeurs sur toi.** »

« **Oh... Et que disent-elles ?** »

Il semble hésiter. Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Pour ne pas la blesser ? C'est absurde. Ils ne se connaissent pas, ou si peu. Il n'a pas à la protéger et elle ne le fera pas non plus. Alors peut-être a-t-il peur. Peur que ces rumeurs soient la réalité.

« **Certain dise qu'il y avait un homme avant toi. Que tu n'es pas la première.** »

Elle ne bouge plus, l'équilibre est rompu. Elle ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

« **C'était mon père. Avant moi il faisait ce métier aussi.** »

Il pose son regard sur elle, il a senti son hésitation, sa réticence à parler de lui.

« **Est-ce qu'il était comme toi ?** »

« **Un monstre tu veux dire ?** »

« **Non ! Je ne voulais pas…** »

Elle le coupe, pressée.

« **C'était un véritable monstre, une pourriture.** »

Le silence s'installe, Portgas semble perdu dans ses pensées. Elle n'ose plus parler. Surtout pas de lui. Il ne mérite pas que l'on parle de lui. Elle veut changer de sujet, mais elle ne sait pas quoi dire. C'est lui qui reprend la parole. Elle retient sa respiration.

« **Mon père aussi était une pourriture.** »

Elle soupire, de soulagement peut-être. Elle ne sait pas trop. Elle s'engouffre dans l'ouverture.

« **Tu l'as connu ?** »

« **Non, il était mort quand je suis né.** »

« **Et ta mère ?** »

« **Elle est morte en me donnant la vie.** »

« **Elle devait être vraiment courageuse alors.** »

« **Oui, je lui dois tout.** »

« **Ma mère était une prostituée, elle m'aurait surement abandonné si mon père ne l'avait pas tué.** »

Le silence s'installe, elle a conscience d'en être la cause mais c'est la vérité, elle ne peut pas la changer. Alors elle reprend, du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle n'a jamais été douée pour parler.

« **Aux parents qui craignent ?** »

Elle lui tend la main et après l'avoir regardé, il la saisie.

« **Aux parents qui craignent.** »

Il reprend quelques instants plus tard.

« **J'ai un petit frère, un vrai crétin.** »

« **Tu es sur qu'il puisse exister une personne plus stupide que toi ?** »

Il frappe gentiment son épaule et elle reprend.

« **Je suis fille unique. Enfin, je crois, j'espère. J'aurai aimé avoir un frère.** »

« **Le mien n'est vraiment pas un cadeau ! Si tu savais à quel point ce gamin peut être idiot !** »

« **Plus que toi tu veux dire ?** »

« **Arrête avec ça !** »

Et elle l'écoute parler pendant les heures qui suivent, alors que le soleil décline au loin. Il lui parle de son frère et elle imagine à quoi il doit bien pouvoir ressembler. Surement un personnage haut en couleur.

Pas une fois, ils ne parlent de ce qu'il s'est passé sur le pont. Ils n'ont pas oublié mais si Portgas n'en parle pas alors elle ne va certainement pas lancer le sujet.

Pendant les heures qui suivent, il parle de lui et elle l'écoute sans jamais parler d'elle. Ils ne sont pas des amis mais, ils ne sont plus des connaissances non plus.

Jean ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'est ce sentiment qui réchauffe son corps lentement, peut-être juste la manifestation du fruit du commandant mais, elle n'a pas vraiment envie que ça s'arrête. Pas toute suite.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Une nuit en Enfer

**CHAPITRE 10**

Jean est mal à l'aise. Elle tourne frénétiquement entre les draps sans vraiment réaliser la situation dans laquelle elle est. La pièce est surchauffée, elle a l'impression d'étouffer. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés et le tissu de son tee-shirt lui colle à la peau. Elle tourne et se retourne sans réussir à trouver une position qui lui convienne, elle imagine déjà passer la nuit éveillée, à écouter les légers ronflements de l'homme qui dort au pied du lit.

Elle se trouve actuellement dans la cabine du second commandant de Barbe Blanche, Portgas D. Ace, qui a gentiment proposé de lui céder sa couchette pour les nuits restantes à passer avant la prochaine escale. Et, le fait est, qu'elle est très mal à l'aise. Non seulement parce qu'elle dort dans le lit d'un inconnu qu'elle a rencontré moins d'une dizaine de fois au total ; mais aussi et surtout parce que le garçon roulé en boule sur le sol dort comme un bienheureux même en sachant qu'une meurtrière se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui.

Comment peut-il être aussi confiant ? Elle peut le tuer en moins d'une seconde et il dort comme un imbécile heureux.

Qui plus est, poings ardents ne semble pas au courant d'un point crucial. Lorsqu'il dort, sa chaleur corporelle augmente drastiquement rendant l'atmosphère presque irrespirable pour les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Cette nuit promet d'être affreusement longue. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait quitter la chambre discrètement sans réveiller le pirate. Non, s'il a un minimum d'instinct de survie, ce dont elle doute fortement, il va se réveiller à l'instant même où elle aura posé les pieds au sol. Pas le choix, elle doit attendre. Elle tourne de nouveau dans la couche et sort un pied à l'extérieur des couvertures espérant gagner un peu de fraicheur. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle est à bout, physiquement et mentalement. Elle transpire à grosses gouttes et son haut la colle comme une seconde peau. Il y a environ deux heures, le pirate à commencer à ronfler d'une façon absolument abominable ajoutant à l'impression d'être dans un sauna, celle d'avoir une tondeuse à gazon à quelques mètres d'elle. A deux doigts d'étriper le garçon, elle se redresse sur le matelas et pose un pied au sol dans l'idée de fuir cet endroit le plus vite possible.

Malheureusement, après seulement quelques pas, les ronflements s'arrêtent soudainement et Portgas se redresse en sursaut, les yeux embués par le sommeil. Elle stoppe tout mouvement espérant qu'il se rendorme rapidement et sans faire d'histoires. Au lieu de ça, son regard sombre se pose sur elle et la regarde fixement durant de longues et silencieuses minutes. Finalement, il fronce les sourcils et passe une main dans sa folle chevelure en se laissant retomber sur son lit d'appoint.

« **Où est-ce que tu vas ?** »

« **Hum prendre l'air quelques minutes.** »

« **Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?** »

« **Non…** »

Il se redresse sur ses coudes et la regarde, lui faisant comprendre qu'il a cramé son mensonge. Elle soupire un instant et retourne jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle s'affale. Dire que le matelas est si confortable et l'oreiller moelleux, pourquoi faut-il que son leur propriétaire soit si gênant. Elle soupire à nouveau et gémit de fatigue, la tête enfoncée dans les draps. Tout porte l'odeur du pirate.

« **Tu ronfles Portgas.** »

L'homme se redresse précipitamment, une expression épouvantée et vexée peinte sur le visage.

« **Je ne ronfle pas !** »

« **Bien sûr que si ! Et tu m'empêche de dormir en plus !** »

« **C'est faux !** »

« **C'est vrai ! Et en plus tu ne contrôles pas ta chaleur quand tu dors, c'est irrespirable ici !** »

L'expression du pirate se rembrunit et il baisse les yeux sur ses mains. Jean s'en veut immédiatement, avant de se reprendre, elle ne peut effacer la fierté qu'elle éprouve à l'idée d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Elle envisage un instant de lui présenter des excuses, il lui prête gentiment son lit, mais, elle ballait l'idée tout aussi rapidement. Elle ne lui a rien demandé.

« **Dis Jean, T'as quel âge ?** »

Elle est surprise par sa question. Quand elle y pense, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a donné aucune indication sur elle. C'est une précaution volontaire, moins les gens en savent sur elle et meilleures sont ses chances de survie. La confiance est une chose stupide qui rend faible et inhibe la méfiance naturelle des hommes envers leurs semblables. Plus on reste secret et plus on a de chance de vivre vieux. Une donnée simple que Jean a toujours appliquée. Ne pas avoir d'âge permet aussi de ne pas être remise en doute par ses clients.

Mais Portgas. Comment savoir si le même traitement est applicable pour lui ? Ace est jeune, sûrement plus qu'elle alors que risque-t-elle. Qu'il donne son âge à son capitaine ? Elle ne peut pas courir se risque, Barbe Blanche sait déjà beaucoup trop de choses à son sujet. Mais d'un autre côté, Ace lui a dit tellement de choses sur lui, sur son frère, Luffy. Peut-être que c'est juste. Une information pour une information ? Elle n'a rien dit sur son histoire alors que lui, n'a pas arrêté de parler.

« **J'ai vingt-trois ans.** »

Elle inspire lentement. Elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière, l'info est donnée elle ne peut plus la reprendre. Reste à espérer que Portgas soit aussi digne de confiance qu'il en a l'air.

« **Moi j'en ai vingt.** »

Elle sourit gentiment alors que le garçon baisse la tête, un peu gêné.

« **Tu es encore un bébé pirate, Portgas.** »

Le gamin se mord la lèvre, prêt à répliquer mais elle ne le laisse pas faire, évitant une joute verbale inutile.

« **Portgas…** »

« **Appel moi Ace.** »

« **Non.** »

La voix de la jeune femme claque dans l'obscurité de la chambre, froide et impersonnelle. Jean est à présent assise dans le lit, tendue comme un arc et le commandant la regarde fixement depuis sa couchette de fortune.

« **Pourquoi ?** »

« **Les proches s'appellent par leurs prénoms et nous ne sommes pas proches.** »

« **Nous pourrions l'être.** »

« **Non.** »

« **Mais pourquoi ?!** »

Il s'est levé, la colère grondant dans sa voix.

« **Parce que tu ne me connais pas et que les choses ne vont pas changer. Je ne suis pas ton amie Portgas. Arrête de croire que tous les gens qui ne t'agresses pas son tes amis. Ça finira pour te jouer des tours.** »

« **Je ne suis pas un enfant alors arrête de me traiter comme tel, je suis libre de choisir à qui je donne ma confiance !** »

« **Alors tu me fais confiance ?** »

« **Oui !** »

Dans la seconde qui suit, elle est debout, face à lui, prête à répliquer. Leurs fronts se touchent presque et elle le dévisage cruellement. Il retient de justesse un pas en arrière, elle l'a surpris. Il ne l'a même pas vu bouger. Dans un souffle, elle crache son venin.

« **Mais dans quel monde tu vis, sombre crétin. J'ai déjà failli te tuer ! Ça ne t'a pas suffi ?! Tu n'as pas eu ton compte ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?! Que je tue tous les hommes de ce navire ?! Que je retrouve Luffy et que je l'égorge sous tes yeux ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre ?!** **Arrête de me prendre pour une gentille fille pommée qui attend que tu débarque sur ton cheval blanc pour la sauver !** »

Il la plaque durement contre l'un des murs en lambris de la petite cabine avant d'enfoncer son poing dans la figure de la mercenaire. Elle redresse la tête et lui donne son sourire le plus sanglant. Il bout littéralement sur place faisant crépiter l'air autour d'eux. Elle parle de nouveau, folle de rage.

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Portgas ?! T'es en manque c'est ça ?! T'espère devenir mon ami pour pouvoir me mettre dans ton lit ?! T'es en manque d'amour maternelle peut-être ?!** »

« **Ferme là !** »

« **Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu veux que je me fasse tatouer ton prénom sur le cul aussi ?!** »

« **Je t'ai dit de la fermer !** »

Il frappe de nouveau et elle s'effondre contre le montant du lit. Sa pommette prend déjà une teinte bleue malsaine, mais elle ne se défend pas. À quoi bon ? Elle est l'unique responsable de ce carnage. Elle passe une main devant son visage et essuie le sang qui goutte de son nez.

Quelle ironie.

Elle ne fait pourtant qu'appliquer ce qu'on lui a toujours appris. Les liens sont des faiblesses. Les mercenaires n'ont aucune faiblesse. Elle respecte les codes, les règles. Portgas n'a rien fait, mais, elle ne peut pas le laisser approcher plus. Elle ne peut pas lui donner d'espoir, lui laisser croire qu'il y a autre chose que le monstre sous la carapace qu'il essaie de briser. Elle finira par le briser s'il approche plus, s'il devient important.

Jean reste lucide, elle n'est pas idiote. Portgas n'est pas son ami, même pas une connaissance. Il n'a rien fait pour elle et la mercenaire ne lui doit rien.

Devant elle, le pirate fulmine. Il semble à deux doigts de la réduire en cendres. Est-ce qu'elle essaierait seulement de l'en empêcher ? Mais il ne bouge pas. Il semble à deux doigts de la réduire en cendres.

Soudainement, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Alors qu'elle suffoque, Jean réalise qu'elle a cessée de respirer. La main du pirate approche de son visage et elle ferme les yeux par anticipation. Pourtant, ce qu'elle attend n'arrive pas. Au lieu de ça, les doigts bouillants du commandant viennent s'emmêler dans sa chevelure et tire son visage vers l'arrière.

Elle est contrainte d'ouvrir les yeux, curieuse et angoissée. Immédiatement, ses prunelles perles tombent dans celles, abyssales du pirate et, de nouveau, elle retient sa respiration. Elle n'ose pas bouger d'un pouce et ils restent ainsi pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles poings ardents ne détache pas son regard du sien. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il cherche dans son regard, mais ces yeux à lui semblent glacés et impénétrables. Pendant une brève seconde, elle a peur de lui. Peur de ce qu'il risque de voir en elle.

Finalement, il soupire et la poigne qui retenait fermement sa tête en arrière se fait plus douce alors qu'il recule et s'assoit sur ses talons. Elle inspire lentement, tremblante et il la dévisage toujours. Il lui semble las et beaucoup plus âgé qu'il ne l'est en réalité.

« **Tu me fais pitié.** »

Peut-être qu'elle devrait être blessée. Mais elle ne l'est pas. Les insultes glissent sur elle comme la pluie sur les voiles des navires. Elle a entendu ces mots tellement de fois auparavant. Ils n'ont même plus de sens pour elle. Ils ne sont plus que des syllabes, creuses et vides de sens.

Ace passe une main dans ses cheveux sombres et emmêlés, soupirant lourdement. Puis sans plus lui accorder d'attention, il se relève et marche jusqu'à la couchette sur laquelle il s'effondre dans un grincement. Jean ne bronche pas, elle ramène contre elle ses jambes et pose son menton à l'intérieur. La respiration de Portgas est déjà lente et apaisée. Il dort. Jean ne bouge toujours pas. Elle ne dormira pas cette nuit.

Ouvrant un œil, elle laisse son regard vagabonder sur les murs de la cabine, sur les affiches où elle reconnaît sans mal le gamin au chapeau de paille. La pièce est plongée dans le silence et l'obscurité, elle a ce qu'elle voulait. Portgas ne lui adressera plus la parole. Ses bras se crispent un peu plus autour de son corps. Elle devrait être satisfaite, mais elle n'arrive pas à ressentir autre chose qu'un grand vide.

…

Quand résonne dans le navire le son de la cloche indiquant une attaque, Jean et Ace se réveillent en sursaut. Elle gémit lourdement étirant ses membres rendus lourds par sa position inconfortable. Ace lui est déjà en train de s'activer enfilant rapidement les premiers vêtements qui passent à sa portée.

Dans le couloir, des bruits de course se font entendre et au bout de quelques secondes la porte de la cabine s'ouvre avec fracas sur le commandant de la quatrième division dont la célèbre banane n'est déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à violemment apostropher le second commandant, son regard se pose sur la jeune femme encore en plein étirement avant de revenir sur le pirate à moitié vêtu. Son regard refait plusieurs fois le même trajet dans les secondes qui suivent sans que le moindre son ne s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Finalement, tout son visage prend une moue coquine et il prend la parole :

« **Je vois. Finalement tu m'impressionne l'allumette. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu sois à ce point porté sur le sadomasochisme mais bon ! Il en faut pour tous les gouts !** »

Il s'incline poliment devant la mercenaire horrifiée par ses paroles et avant que l'un des deux n'est le temps de protester pour éclaircir la situation, Satch reprend la parole.

« **Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots aux autres. Si tu crois qu'on va laisser passer ça Ace ! »**

Puis il reprend rapidement son sérieux et poursuit :

« **Les hommes de Kaido nous attaquent. Tu es attendu sur le pont.** »

Et il referme la porte sur les deux jeunes gens bouche bée. Après quelques secondes de silence gêné, Portgas jure lourdement et pose sur son crâne son stetson orange dissimulant son visage. Puis il marche rapidement vers la porte qu'il ouvre en grand. Il s'arrête toutefois avant de la refermer.

« **T'as qu'à rester ici. Normalement on les aura eus avant qu'ils ne puissent entrer dans le bateau mais fais attention quand-même.** »

Elle le dévisage une seconde et sourit gentiment.

« **T'inquiète Portgas, je ne vais pas en profiter pour prendre la fuite.** »

Le garçon ricane une seconde et ferme définitivement la porte. Jean n'a aucun mal à entendre ses pas qui s'éloignent rapidement dans le couloir. Finalement, elle termine tranquillement ses étirements et s'assoit sur le lit attendant que l'attaque prenne fin. Une nouvelle fois, elle en profite pour fouiner dans la vie de poings ardents à son insu. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal et elle n'est certainement pas le genre de personne à cracher sur quelques informations concernant un pirate avec une prime aussi alléchante.

Sans surprise, elle trouve, cacher au fond du tiroir à sous-vêtements du pirate quelques photos de jeunes femmes en petites tenus, mais rien de vraiment incroyable. Elle passe rapidement sur les photos d'Ace et d'un garçon qu'elle identifie comme le chapeau de paille.

Deux ou trois réserves de nourriture absolument pas discrètes plus tard, Jean a terminé son exploration de la vie du pirate et est bien obligée d'admettre qu'Ace aux poings ardents n'a absolument aucun secret inavouable. Dire qu'elle est déçue est un euphémisme. Et pour cause ! Par expérience, Jean sait que plus un homme a une prime élevée et plus il a de choses à cacher. Mais Portgas semble être l'exception à la règle ou alors, il a pris des précautions avant de l'inviter dans sa chambre. Ce qui ne semble pas être le genre du garçon.

Elle envisage fortement l'idée de faire le tour des cabines des commandants, afin de récolter quelques informations supplémentaires quand, des bruits de courses se font entendre dans le couloir. Curieuse, elle marche jusqu'à la porte de la cabine et pose prudemment sa main sur la poignée. Peut-être que les affrontements ont pris fin. Ou peut-être que non.

Jean entrouvre le battant de bois lentement et sort de la cabine du second commandant le plus discrètement possible. À en juger par les portes à moitié défoncer des autres cabines, les intrus doivent avoir eu la même idée qu'elle, quelques minutes auparavant. Ses yeux se plissent doucement et elle se fit à son ouïe pour déterminer le nombre des assaillants et leur position. Une fois satisfaite de son observation, elle laisse son aura s'entendre dans le couloir et s'imprégner de l'essence de ses ennemis mesurant leur puissance.

Finalement, quand les six hommes sortent de la cabine du septième commandant, elle en sait plus sur eux qu'eux-mêmes ne le sauront jamais.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adosse à l'un des murs du couloir attendant qu'ils la repèrent. Sur les six, un seul est apte à capter le danger qu'elle représente. Le reste de l'équipe n'est composé que d'hommes de main, brutes de décoffrage et incapable de faire autre chose que de simples taches. Patiemment, elle guette dans l'obscurité qu'ils s'approchent suffisamment pour entrer dans son champ d'action. Distraitement son esprit vagabond, à la recherche d'autres intrus, mais il semble que seuls les hommes face d'elle soient passés entre les mailles du filet. Bien, elle est donc seule avec eux pour une période indéterminée.

Quand ils arrivent à quelques mètres, dans l'idée de mettre à sac la cabine du second commandant, Jean se décale d'un pas et laisse la lumière des lampes à huile éclairer son visage. Immédiatement, les pirates de Kaido stop tous mouvements, analysant l'imprévu qui se dresse face à eux. Jean sait parfaitement que son apparence joue en sa faveur. Une frêle jeune femme, menue et de petite taille ne représente habituellement aucun danger pour ce genre d'homme.

À en juger par les regards lubriques et amusés des hommes, ils sont tombés dans le piège tête la première. Même celui qui semblait pouvoir percevoir le danger ne bronche pas. Elle sourit doucement, carnassière et s'approche d'un pas, déclenchant les ricanements des pirates.

« **Bah alors ma jolie. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi fait dans un endroit pareil ?** »

Elle hausse les épaules légèrement et sourit un peu plus quand le pirate sensible à sa puissance est secoué par un violent frisson.

« **Tu vas voir. On va te montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai pirate nous.** »

Les yeux de la jeune brune ne sont à présent plus que deux fentes à peine perceptibles et sa langue passe lentement sur sa lèvre supérieure, d'anticipation.

Dans l'obscurité, la créature ronronne de plaisir. Elle aime quand son porteur s'abandonne à la douce folie qu'elle insinue en elle. Le monstre s'agite, secoué par un plaisir presque sexuel. Le goût du sang est déjà sur la langue.

Dans le couloir, les pirates reculent d'un pas. La température semble avoir soudain baissé et l'air se remplit de l'odeur de la peur. Ils fixent, peu sur d'eux, l'étrange jeune femme qui semble être le centre de cette vague froide et malsaine.

Ils reculent encore quand elle avance et en un battement de cils, elle a disparu. Ils paniquent et cherchent du regard cette présence suffoquant qu'ils ne peuvent plus voir. Quand la seule et unique source de lumière du couloir s'éteint brusquement dans un crépitement sinistre, la terreur pure et dure les traverses.

Ils n'ont cependant pas le temps de réagir qu'un horrible craquement suivit du son de la chaire qu'on arrache se fait entendre. Dans la seconde qui suit, tous sont aspergés de sang chaud et l'un des pirates s'effondre, la tête arrachée.

Ils sont avalés par les ténèbres.

…

Sur le pont, les derniers combats prennent fin sur une victoire écrasante des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Les derniers ennemis prennent la fuite sans un regard en arrière et déjà, les cadavres des perdants sont jetés par-dessus bord où ils iront nourrir les monstres marins.

Portgas D. Ace étire ses bras et rappel à lui les dernières flammes évitant ainsi un début d'incendie. Ces frictions sont fréquentes et presque routinières dans leurs vies. Mais voir ses frères tomber sous les coups de lâches allume en lui le feu de la rage à chaque fois. Les pertes sont minimes, mais elles restent dures à surmonter. Ils sont des pirates, chacun d'entre eux sait que la mort peut frapper à tout instant, mais elle reste néanmoins difficile à accepter lorsqu'il s'agit de frères.

Son pied frappe dans un sabre abandonné sur le pont. Il se penche pour le ramasser et le dépose dans l'un des tonneaux de récupération. Les morts n'en auront plus besoin alors autant les donner aux vivants. Son regard glisse sur les mares de sang qui tachent le pont. Elles finiront par disparaître. Tout disparaît avec le temps. Il soupire en imaginant le rapport de bataille que Marco ne tardera pas à lui demander. Nombre d'ennemis éliminés, les pertes, les points faibles repérés, modifications du systèmes de défense. La grande totale. Personne n'est plus pointilleux que le premier commandant lorsqu'il s'agit de stratégie militaire.

Il soupire et s'étire lentement en grimaçant. L'un des pirates de Kaido lui a tiré à travers le bras avec une balle en granite marin. Il doit aller faire examiner ça. Lentement, il se traîne jusqu'au poste de premiers secours installé sur le pont principal.

Il est presque arrivé aux infirmières quand un hurlement terrifiant traverse le navire, lui glaçant la chaire. Toutes les personnes présentent autour de lui se retournent, comme un seul homme vers la provenance du hurlement. Sur le pas de la porte menant aux cartiers des commandants, se tient l'homme qui vient d'emmètre le plus terrible hurlement qu'il a été donné à Ace d'entendre. Mais même si le jeune commandant aux poings ardents peut se vanter d'être sans peur, la vision du malheureux lui retourne les entrailles au point qu'il est sur le point de vomir son repas. Il déglutit lourdement alors que derrière lui le bruit des hommes qui vomissent leurs tripes lui semble lointain.

Le pirate, un ennemi à en juger par sa tenue, titube à quelques mètres devant lui. Le pauvre homme glisse dans une flaque de son propre sang et Ace se retient de l'aider. Aucun homme ne mérite ça. Pas même un ennemi.

L'homme tousse et tombe sur ses genoux laissant les rayons du soleil frapper la plaie béante qui transperce son thorax, permettant à tous de voir à travers lui, et sur les lambeaux de chair laissés par ces deux bras arrachés. L'homme n'est plus qu'une plaie vivante. Mais le pire, au-delà du sang et des gargouillements qui s'échappent de l'homme beaucoup trop vite, c'est l'unique expression que son visage à moitié arraché semble pouvoir prendre. La terreur la plus pure qui soit, celle d'un homme qui a vu la mort elle-même lui arracher la moitié du corps.

Ace n'a aucun mal à imaginer les suppliques qui meurent sur ses lèvres meurtries mais qui ne dépassent pas sa mâchoire défoncée. L'homme les regarde de son unique œil restant et implore pour de l'aide. Mais dans la seconde qui suit, il s'écroule sur le sol de bois rependant les dernières gouttes de son sang.

Le jeune commandant dégluti. L'homme venait de l'intérieur du navire, du cartier des commandants. Il n'y a, à sa connaissance qu'une seule personne là-bas capable d'une horreur pareille.

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il met les pieds dans le couloir menant aux cabines suivi de près par Izou et Vista, le spectacle qui s'offre est un aperçu même de ce que l'enfer doit-être. Les murs repeints en pourpre dégoulinent tranquillement entrainant dans leur ruissellement les morceaux de chaires déchiquetées qui recouvrent le bois. Ils n'arrivent même pas à déterminer combien d'hommes se trouvaient là avant le carnage. Et au milieu du couloir, devant la cabine du second commandant, se tient Jean couverte d'hémoglobine de la tête aux pieds.

Elle regard dans leur direction, mais Ace a durant quelques instants l'impression qu'elle ne les voit pas, ou alors pas comme des êtres humains. Cependant, quand leurs regards se croisent, elle reprend contenance et hoche la tête dans sa direction. Elle traverse le couloir et passe à côté d'eux, sans relever la précipitation avec laquelle les trois hommes se sont éloignés d'elle. Elle indique simplement qu'elle va prendre une douche et disparaît de nouveau dans le méandre des couloirs sans leur adresser un regard.

Aucun des commandants ne bouge durant les minutes qui suivent puis finalement Izou soupire en observant les dégâts et déclare que le sang ne partira jamais. Vista fait remarquer que la mercenaire est vraiment un personnage terrifiant. Dans leurs voix, résonne cependant des émotions qu'ils peinent à retenir et leur teint blafard exprime l'horreur qui grandit en eux.

Ace ne répond ni à l'un ni à l'autre, son regard reste fixé sur l'endroit où Jean a disparu, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

Il a vu l'Autre au fond de ses yeux.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Le prix de la Vérité

**CHAPITRE 11**

De nouveau, elle repose sur la proue du navire. Les jambes balançant lentement dans le vide, Jean admire le ciel teinté de rouge et d'orange alors que le soleil se lève sur l'horizon. Les embruns portent à son visage, les odeurs de la mer, âcre et iodée.

La jeune femme inspire lentement, vidant son esprit de toute pensée subjective. Le soleil qui caresse à peine les contours de son visage, réchauffe sa peau gelée par la nuit qu'elle vient de passer, allongée au-dessus des flots.

Le titan des mers sur lequel elle navigue est bien silencieux. Les marins encore perdus dans le berceau des rêves. Les veilleurs de nuit sont des hommes silencieux, dont la présence n'est signalée que par les volutes de fumée qui percent la barrière de leurs lèvres pour se répandre dans l'air glacé du matin.

Elle expire doucement, relâchant le carbone contenu dans ses poumons. L'espace d'un instant, elle oublie les milliers de respirations, les milliers de cœurs qui palpitent calmement dans les entrailles du navire, tout autour d'elle. Elle laisse le bois du navire se fondre dans son dos et le claquement de l'air dans les voilures devenir sa respiration. Le sang qui coule dans ses veines devient eau salée et elle ne fait qu'un avec son environnement. Perdant toute notion de temps et d'espace, elle atteint la petite maison sur la colline. Le seul endroit au monde où rien ne peut l'atteindre. Un point d'ancrage hors de la réalité.

Ses pieds nus foulent avec précaution le chemin de gravions qui mène au logis. Elle sent le picotement de la pierre cassée sous la plante de ses pieds. La main posée sur la petite poignée ronde, elle pousse lentement le battant et entre.

Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois, identique au souvenir qu'elle garde de l'endroit. Les faïences blanches de la cuisine émettent un éclat nacré sous les rayons du soleil printanier. Au-dessus de l'évier, la fenêtre entrouverte permet aux rideaux translucides de s'agiter tranquillement, apportant dans toute la maisonnée un doux parfum de fleurs sauvages.

Sur la table de la salle, repose une corbeille pleine de pommes aussi rouge que le sang. Son regard dérive dessus, mais elle ne s'approche pas, glissant jusque dans le petit salon. Ses doigts caressent le papier peint rosé et s'égarent sur le tissu rêche du divan qu'elle contourne silencieusement. Tout est silencieux ici, figé dans le temps.

Finalement, elle s'arrête, les doigts de pied fermement encrés dans les franges du tapis. Ses yeux épousent l'espace. Les minuscules fragments de poussière qui dansent dans les rayons du soleil, le clapotis de l'eau qui goûte d'un robinet depuis l'étage, le parfum des fleurs. L'immense mare de sang séché qui barre le tapis.

Sa mère est morte ici, laissant une marque indélébile de ses dernières secondes, de son dernier souffle.

Elle n'a pas vécu longtemps dans cette maison sur la colline. À peine quelques années. Mais c'est ici qu'elle a été la plus heureuse. Loin de son père. Loin des monstres, loin d'elle-même. Bien sûr, sa mère la haïssait, mais tout le reste était merveilleux. L'école, ses amis du village, les animaux, la liberté, les fleurs et le soleil sur sa peau.

La maison de son enfance. Alors qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une enfant. Alors que l'autre n'existait pas encore.

C'est ici qu'elle aime revenir, quand elle a besoin d'être seule, loin des autres et du monde. Son point d'ancrage.

Jean inspire lentement et se concentre, l'air à le goût du sel. Tranquillement elle traverse le salon, foulant les lattes du parquet usées par le temps. Ses doigts s'enroulent autour de la rambarde et elle monte les escaliers. La jeune femme traverse le couloir sans s'arrêter, elle hésite devant la chambre de sa mère, mais se ravise. C'est là qu'elle a enfermé ses cauchemars. Elle se laisse guider jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

Une petite pièce de papier peint rose et de dentelle. Elle déteste le rose, mais sa mère voulait qu'elle soit une petite fille parfaite, pas juste le fruit d'un crime ignoble. Alors, elle n'a jamais rien dit, laissant la femme nouer ses cheveux avec des rubans de satin rose et la vêtir des robes les plus coquettes. Elle s'est laissé faire, comme l'enfant qui espère que sa maman l'aime.

La mercenaire inspire lentement et s'assied sur le petit lit aussi rose que le reste de la chambre consciente que les murs tanguent lentement, comme le ballottement des vagues sur la coque d'un navire.

Jean soulève le petit oreiller et récupère avec mille précautions la poupée cachée dessous. Les doigts rêches de la mercenaire effleurent tendrement les cheveux blonds fait de laine de la petite créature. Elle sourit doucement à la figurine et lisse les plies de sa robe rouge alors que dehors, les cris des mouettes résonnent. Très lentement, Jean enlace la poupée contre son cœur, humant son doux parfum de fleurs.

La porte de la chambre de sa mère claque, résonnant durement dans le couloir.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, Jean sait que son absence n'a pas duré plus de quelques minutes. Pourtant, elle est aussi reposée qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil. La médiation est l'une des premières choses que son père lui a appris. En mission, il est rare que l'on puisse prendre du temps pour dormir et reconstituer ses réserves d'énergie. La médiation est un moyen beaucoup plus rapide de reprendre des forces. Malgré tout, cet état laisse celui qui le pratique dans une grande vulnérabilité et si elle ne se savait pas protégée par l'empereur lui-même, Jean ne s'y serai pas abandonné.

Tournant le visage en direction du lointain, la mercenaire admire le ballet matinal du phénix. En effet, à force de dormir dehors depuis son altercation avec poings ardents, Jean vient souvent passer la nuit dans cet endroit isolé. Elle est ainsi aux premières loges pour profiter du vol quotidien du premier commandant. L'oiseau mythique évolue gracieusement aux limites du ciel et de la mer, vrillant dans les nuages et laissant derrière lui de petites flammèches bleutées qui ne tardes pas à s'éteindre une fois séparées de leur propriétaire.

Jean aime beaucoup ce spectacle, démonstration physique de la gracieuse puissance de la créature mythique. La mercenaire n'a jamais envisagé de manger un fruit du démon, mais, si elle devait de faire, elle aimerait devenir un oiseau elle aussi. Pour pouvoir s'élever au-dessus des nuages, loin des hommes et de leur barbarie. Gouter à la liberté la plus totale et ne jamais revenir sur le plancher des vivants, vivre de ciel jusqu'à en mourir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme suit distraitement du regard le ballet aérien du roi des cieux, légèrement éblouie par les rayons du soleil sur les plumes de feu du premier commandant. Bientôt, ils arriveront à proximité d'une île, l'odeur de l'homme flotte dans l'air en provenance du Sud. La mercenaire en profitera pour mettre les voiles et personnes ne le lui reprochera. Elle n'a eu aucune interaction avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche qui semble la fuir comme la Peste depuis l'attaque il y a une semaine et elle s'est bien gardée de faire de même.

Elle s'étire lentement décollant son dos du bois dans un équilibre précaire. Jean fait craquer les articulations de ses épaules et de sa nuque, éprouvées par le manque de confort. Elle passe distraitement une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns et note qu'une douche lui ferra le plus grand bien. Elle fait rouler ses hanches sur le bois de la proue et se redresse lentement sans briser le calme instauré par sa médiation. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle prend le temps de tester chaque muscle et chaque articulation prévenant ainsi une blessure stupide.

Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle les pose immédiatement sur le premier commandant perché sur une poutre a quelques mètres d'elle, toujours sous sa forme animale. Elle le dévisage calmement ne détectant aucune animosité provenant du pirate. Elle évalue tout de même ses différentes possibilités de fuite, jamais assez prudente.

De son côté, l'animal la sonde de son regard empli de sagesse sans émettre le moindre mouvement autre que celui de ses plumes dans le vent. Son poitrail, frappé de la marque de l'empereur, se soulève et s'abaisse lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

La jeune femme laisse une question émerger dans son esprit encore totalement vide : est-ce l'homme ou l'animal qui la dévisage ainsi ?

L'oiseau ne bouge toujours pas, totalement immobile et elle prend une longue inspiration hésitant à tendre la main vers lui. Va-t-elle se brûler en effleurant ces flammes cobalt ?

Finalement, avant qu'elle n'arrive à une décision, l'animal entame sa lente transformation reprenant peu à peu des traits humains. Ses ailes majestueuses s'arquent et redeviennent des bras dont les flammes bleues lèchent la peau bronzée, son corps s'allonge et des vêtements viennent recouvrir la peau nue. En réalité, la seule chose qui ne change pas, c'est cette marque imposante qui couvre le poitrail du pirate marquant son allégeance à l'homme le plus fort du monde.

En quelques secondes, ne reste plus de l'animal mythique que quelques flammèches folles voletant sur les épaules du premier commandant.

Sautant souplement de son perchoir, il atterrit sans bruit sur le plancher du navire. Sans engager la conversation, l'homme s'adosse à la rambarde dos à la proue et à la mercenaire.

Le silence perdure et Jean ne fait rien pour le briser. À quoi bon ? Elle ne saurait pas sur quel pied danser avec cet homme hors du temps et du commun des mortels. À chaque fois qu'elle croise son regard millénaire, elle retrouve cette mélancolie qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien. Ils ont cette même lueur au fond du regard, mais pour des raisons si différentes. L'homme oiseaux aux ailes éternelles, fatigué de voir les années passer et mourir les êtres aimés. La fille monstre à la vie trop courte et trop bâclée qui désespère de voir détruit ceux qu'elle ose approcher. Le regard fatigué de ceux qui vivent trop longtemps dans un mode qui n'est pas fait pour eux. Le regard de ceux qui s'accrochent désespérément malgré la douleur que leur inflige le temps.

Elle préfère qu'il reste dos à elle. Elle ne veut pas voir ses yeux qui ne lui rappelle que trop les siens et ceux de son père avant elle.

Le silence dure longtemps peut-être même trop et Jean sent qu'elle n'aimera pas ce que Marco s'apprête à lui dire. Ce qui ne tarde pas puisque quelques minutes plus tard, le bras droit de l'Empereur prend la parole, non sans avoir au préalable laissé échapper un long soupir fatiguer. Jean se tend contre le bois et tourne la tête vers lui.

« **Au prochain port, tu quitteras le navire et tu n'y remettras jamais les pieds. Du moins, pas en temps qu'alliée. Ta collaboration avec nous, les pirates de Barbe Blanche prend fin maintenant.** »

Jean est surprise, écœurée. Barbe Blanche est un de ses plus gros contrats et un allié non-négligeable, elle n'a rien fait qui puisse mettre en colère l'Empereur et justifier la fin de leur entente. Elle s'apprête à répondre contredisant vertement le pirate, mais il ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion préférant se justifier avant que la jeune femme n'en fasse une affaire personnelle. Car il n'y a là rien de personnel, elle leur était utile en tant qu'informateur, elle ne l'est plus. Leur accord n'a plus lieu d'être.

« **Tu peux berner qui tu veux gamine, Ace, le monde entier, toi-même si tu le souhaites, mais n'espères pas séjourner à bord du Moby Dick en croyant que son capitaine ne verra pas clair dans ton jeu. Tu es une bombe à retardement, Barbe Blanche l'a vu à la seconde où tu as mis les pieds sur le navire.** »

Elle se redresse prête à nier, à médire. Barbe Blanche n'est qu'un vieux fou qui croit voir des chimères. Elle ouvre la bouche, prête à cracher tout son venin quitte à devoir rallier le prochain port à la nage, mais encore une fois le phénix la devance.

Pourtant, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Il s'est simplement tourné vers elle et la fixe de son regard fatigué qui ne trompe que les idiots. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux et elle comprend. Elle sait qu'il sait. Qu'il a compris. Peut-être le capitaine n'a-t-il rien vu, mais le phénix lui, il a lu en elle aussi simplement que dans un livre ouvert.

Elle se renfrogne et baisse la tête, refusant d'accorder le moindre crédit à ses paroles. Pourtant, il ne s'arrête pas, enfonçant un peu plus le clou de la cruelle réalité.

« **Tu es instable, dangereuse. Tu n'as pas plus d'emprise sur la créature au fond de toi que tu ne maîtrises le sens que tu veux donner à ta vie. Tu joues un rôle qui n'est pas le tient. Une gamine braillarde qui fait les gros bras et qui prétend vouloir sauver un monde qu'elle a pourtant joyeusement passée sa vie à rendre un peu plus atroce.** »

Jean contracte un peu plus les muscles de la mâchoire et sers les poings encaissant sans broncher la vérité que le pirate prend plaisir à dévoiler. Plus rien n'arrête le commandant trop fière de mettre à mal les défenses de cet imposteur et de prouver à tous que rien n'échappe au premier commandant de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

« **Elle est là, la réalité. Faire le mal t'ennuie alors tu te cherches un nouveau passe-temps et tu débarques ici, la bouche en cœur affirmant à qui veut bien t'écouter que tu veux sauver le monde d'une menace que tu es la seule à avoir remarquée. Tu inventes des monstres plus gros toi pour pouvoir te prouver à toi-même que tu es autre chose qu'un déchet qui vit du malheur des autres et de la concupiscence des puissants. Mais tu n'es pas une héroïne Jean. Tu n'es qu'une mercenaire terrifiée à l'idée de sa mort prochaine et qui se découvre une conscience. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'alliés rongés par le remords qui ne savent plus qui ils sont. Au moins, ton père, lui, savait qui il était.** »

La dernière phrase du pirate la frappe comme une lame en plein cœur. Sous-entendre que son père, le monstre qui a détruit sa vie pour faire d'elle une arme, est meilleurs qu'elle. Mais que répondre à cela ?

Elle sait mieux que quiconque que chaque parole que lui a asséné le phénix est vraie. À quoi bon poursuivre cette mascarade qui ne convainc personne. Face à elle le pirate soupire de nouveau et s'affaisse contre la rambarde, visiblement, son petit monologue l'a épuisé.

Elle ne trouve même pas la force de le contredire. Bien sûr, elle est blessée, en colère, mais quelque part elle se sent également soulagée. Comme si avoir mis des mots sur toute cette mascarade avait retirer un poids insupportable de ses épaules.

Faire le mal ne l'ennuie pas, c'est le seul point sur lequel le phénix s'est trompé. Elle en a tout simplement marre de faire ce pour quoi elle a été créée, élevée, façonnée. Suivre la voie tracée par son géniteur, perpétuer sa volonté sans jamais chercher à être autre chose. À être plus que le monstre qu'il a vu en elle.

Mais Marco à raison, comme toujours semble-t-il. Toute cette quête, à la recherche d'un homme que nul n'a jamais vu et d'un fruit légendaire dont l'existence n'a même pas pu être confirmé. Peut-être à telle inventé tout cela pour se donner une chance d'être, pour une fois, du bon côté de l'histoire. Pour que les gens voient en elle un héros à la place du monstre sanguinaire qu'ils ont toujours craint.

Devant elle le commandant soupire une nouvelle fois puis se redresse afin de quitter les lieux mais il semble se rappeler d'une chose importante et sans se retourner lui donne le coup de grâce.

« **Et éloigne toi d'Ace. Ce crétin est un aimant à causes perdues qui voit de l'espoir même lorsqu'il n'y en a pas. Tu ne lui apporteras que tristesse et problème, sa vie a déjà été assez douloureuse pour que l'on n'ajoute pas d'autres malheurs sur ses épaules. Tu en conviendras sans doute.** »

Et il quitte le promontoire, satisfait de lui-même et sans un regard en arrière.

.

.

.

Lorsque le bateau fait son entrée dans le port, Jean rumine toujours les paroles du phénix. Finalement, elle ramasse ses affaires et emprunt une des passerelles érigées entre le pont et la terre ferme. Elle fuit, n'y plus n'y moins donnant raison au premier commandant. Mais Jean n'en a que faire, elle souhaite mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce maudit navire afin d'aller panser ses plaies.

Perdue dans ses pensées négatives, elle ne prête pas attention au monde autour d'elle et percute violemment un homme aux pieds de la passerelle. L'homme, beaucoup plus imposant qu'elle, un véritable mur, ne semble pas avoir été plus touché que ça par la collision qui a presque envoyer la jeune femme au tapis. En contraire, il se retourne vers elle et l'aide à se relever tout en lui offrant sa face hideuse et un sourire plein de trous. Elle s'excuse platement et s'apprête à poursuivre son chemin quand le pirate, car il l'est à n'en pas douter, l'attrape fermement, mais sans lui faire mal afin de l'interpeller.

« **He ! Mam'zelle vous seriez pas l'amie du commandant Ace par hasard ?** »

Surprise par ses mots, elle lui répond, plus sur la défensive qu'elle ne le devrait.

« **Et vous êtes ?** »

L'homme, lui adresse un regard surpris avant de lui offrir un sourire pataud et de la lâcher présentant une main qu'il a essuyé sur son pantalon pour qu'elle la serre.

« **Oh s'cusez ma p'tite dame ! C'est qu'j'ai pas l'habitude de parler aux jolies fleurs comme vous. Marshall D Teach pour vous servir.** »

Elle hausse un sourcil en entendent la particule dans son nom. Un D ? Étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue parler de lui. Elle note l'information dans un coin de son esprit et hoche la tête pour qu'il poursuive, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire.

« **C'est que, l'commandant vous cherche mam'zelle. Il a dit qu'il voulait vous parler.** »

Jean n'est pas surprise par la requête du jeune commandant, il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre à bouder dans son coin indéfiniment. Elle esquisse presque un sourire quand les paroles de Marco lui reviennent en mémoire, plus vivement qu'une douche froide.

« **Eh bien, monsieur Teach, j'ai une mission très urgente et je crains de ne pas avoir le temps pour votre commandant.** »

« **Oh aller mam'zelle ! C'est un chouette type l'commandant Ace v'pouvez pas l'envoyer sur les roses comme ça !** »

« **Il semblerait pourtant que si ! Mais vous avez raison Monsieur Teach, c'est un chouette commandant que vous avez là. Il faut en prendre soin.** »

« **Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour ça ma p'tite mam'zelle ! On s'en occupe bien de notre commandant !** »

Et sens se retourner, elle quitte l'ombre pesante du Moby Dick, s'enfonçant dans les terres. Pas une seule fois, elle ne se retourne pour admirer le monstre des mers qu'elle quitte à tout jamais et abord duquel, elle n'est plus la bienvenue.


	13. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Rien depuis presque 1 an, c'est pas franchement glorieux tout ça. Eh, malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment près de s'arranger. Le fait est que je suis une professionnelle de la flemme et que mieux, j'ai un véritable talent pour écrire d'une traite les 10 premiers chapitres d'une histoire et avoir un trou juste après.

Qui plus est Jean ne me plaît plus, je trouve que son personnage n'est pas assez humain, trop héroïque et trop lisse. J'ai, de mon propre point de vu bâclé les basses de mon histoire et le caractère de mon personnage en m'appuyant sur de mauvais éléments pour produire un contenu décousu, difficile à accrocher et peu réaliste.

J'ai donc décidé (en mon âme et conscience) de recommencer de zéro, la même histoire, mais plus profonde et plus travaillée avec une Jean plus réaliste et moins « je suis l'héroïne torturée de ma propre vie ».

N'attendez donc pas de nouvelles de sitôt, les chapitres déjà postés resterons là jusqu'à ce que j'aie totalement terminé (et que je sois satisfaite évidemment) mon histoire. Le début et la fin sont extrêmement clairs dans mon esprit, il faut encore que je trouve le moyen crédible d'y parvenir.

J'ai des dizaines et des dizaines d'histoires en tête rien que sur One Piece, j'ai trois longues histoires qui se battent en duel dans mon cerveau d'auteur lâche et torturer. Parvenir à toutes les écrire en entier est l'un de mes grands défis, mais j'y arriverai et ça avant que Luffy soit le roi des pirates s'il vous plaît !

Je me doute bien que vous n'avez pas lu jusque-là alors je ne vais pas poursuivre la torture. Je présente mes plus sincères excuses à toutes les personnes qui aiment et qui suivent mon histoire, je promets de revenir et de vous épater !

Ceci n'est pas un adieu juste un au revoir !

(PS : l'auteur vous signale que vous êtes libre de la frapper autant que vous voulez avec ce que vous voulez tant que vous évitez les aliments périmés. (point bonus pour la rime))


End file.
